Sen no yoru wo koete
by harunoyume
Summary: Grimmjaw travaille comme hôte dans un night club. Il a quitté sa maison et ses parents à sa majorité et ne regrette en aucun cas cette décision.  A part son métier et faire la fête rien ne l'interesse.  Rien? Enfin peut-être a t'il parlé trop vite?
1. Ikken

Bonjour,

Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Oui oui je sais j'en ai beaucoup en commencement cependant cette fanfiction ne sera pas très longue. 3 ou 4 chapitres tout au plus.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment.

Je pense que vous devinerez assez aisément le pairing principal :p

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, en tous cas, moi je prends plaisir à l'écrire.

"Sen no yoru wo koete" en référence au titre de la chanson d'Aqua timez. ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**-Allez Grimm. Bouges-toi un peu.** _Hurla un jeune homme brun en secouant son colocataire endormi sur le canapé de leur salon_.** Putain c'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Je vais finir par perdre mon boulot à cause de toi.**

**-T'es obligé de gueuler comme ça ?… C'est bon avec toute la tune qu'on rapporte avec la clientèle, vont pas nous faire chier... **_Grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en s'asseyant, passant une main dans ceux-ci._

**-Moi j'y vais, j' te laisse te préparer.** _Il se retourna et vit que son collègue n'avait pas bougé, assit sur le canapé, désormais, une clope à la main._ **Grimmjaw, bon sang ! Magnes-toi !** _Hurla t-il de plus belle en claquant la porte de l'appartement._

Grimmjaw écrasa sa cigarette dans une des canettes de bière vide qui décoraient la table basse, se dirigea vers le porte manteau, attrapa un casque de moto et se posta devant la porte. Il entendit des pas précipités qui provenaient des escaliers et de multiples jurons.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

**-Putain j'ai oublié mon cas…. **_Il s'interrompit en voyant Grimmjaw appuyé dos au mur un sourire goguenard, son casque au bout de son bras tendu en sa direction._

**-Encore, tu veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, Shuuhei. **_S'amusa t-il en constatant l'air dépité de son ami._

**- Sûrement que je ne deviendrais pas chèvre et que je pourrais ramener une petite amie si je n'avais pas peur qu'elle s'enfuit en courant en voyant l'état de l'appart'.**_Affirma le jeune homme brun, tatoué « 69 » sur sa joue droit, en s'emparant de son casque. _

Il partit travailler sans avoir oublier de rappeler une dernière fois à son colocataire de se dépêcher lui aussi.

Grimmjaw se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se débarrassa des vêtements de la veille. Ils s'étaient imprégnés d'odeurs de parfum, d'alcool et de tabac. Le mélange ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage.

Il les jeta dans la corbeille de linge sale et entra dans la douche.

Le jeune homme attrapa le bain douche et se frictionna activement.

Il avait 23ans et il travaillait comme hôte dans un night club fréquenté. Ça faisait maintenant 3ans.

Il tenait compagnie à de jolies femmes, les séduisait, et couchait parfois avec elles. Il ne détestait pas ça. Il n'avait pas de petite amie de toute manière.

Il en avait eu une au lycée, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Elle était bien fichue. Une belle nana. Gentille mais trop envahissante. Elle était trop soulante, après avoir passé 3 mois ensemble et avoir conclu, il s'était séparé d'elle. Après cette expérience, Grimmjaw avait décidé qu'il n'était pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un.

Il se débrouillait, il n'avait presque plus de contacts avec ses parents. Ceux-ci s'en foutaient pas mal de toute façon. Il avait quitté la maison dès sa majorité pour se mettre en colocation avec son meilleur ami, Shuuhei. Son père le trouvait décevant, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que son fils était un bon à rien et qu'il finirait dans la rue à faire la manche et sa mère, elle, de toute façon elle s'était toujours écrasée devant le paternel.

Quitter la maison était une des meilleures décisions qu'il n'ait prise.

Shuuhei et lui étaient amis depuis leur 1ère année au lycée. Ses parents à lui, étaient morts dans un terrible accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait que 9ans. Suite à ça, c'est Muguruma Kensei, un professeur de son école qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui, qui a décidé de le prendre sous sa protection, s'occupant de lui comme son propre fils.

Le jeune homme brun à ses 20ans avait décidé qu'il était temps de subvenir à ses besoins par ses propres moyens. Il aimait beaucoup son père adoptif et il ne voulait pas être un fardeau plus longtemps pour lui, même si Kensei lui avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il reste vivre avec lui.

Shuuhei lui avait répondu qu'il avait trouvé un travail dans un club comme barman et qu'il avait trouvé un appartement qu'il partagerait avec Grimmjaw.

Le professeur lui avait dit que quoiqu'il puisse faire il serait toujours fier de lui et qu'il serait là si Shuuhei avait besoin de lui.

Et c'est ainsi que les 2 amis s'était retrouvés à travailler dans ce Night Club « Asterisk ». Lui en hôte et Shuuhei en barman.

Ils gagnaient bien leur vie, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre.

Grimmjaw termina de prendre sa douche et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et choisit un jeans bleu foncé et une chemise noire. Il s'habilla et retourna à la salle de bain pour s'admirer dans le miroir et se passer du gel dans les cheveux.

Le jeune homme s'était teint les cheveux en un bleu clair très voyant. C'était étrange mais cette couleur s'alliait parfaitement avec ses beaux yeux d'un coloris similaire.

Il était très populaire, grand, magnifiquement musclé, la clientèle féminine ne lui résistait pas.

Son ami aussi plaisait beaucoup, mais contrairement à lui, il avait refusé de travailler comme hôte.

Il trouvait que c'était un métier plutôt dégradant et lui avait l'espoir de trouver une petite amie, pas comme Grimmjaw.

Le jeune homme retourna à sa chambre passa une ceinture à son jeans, vérifia dans le miroir de sa chambre que tout était parfaitement comme il faut et attrapa les clés de sa moto.

Il mit ses chaussures, enfila son blouson, pris son casque, ferma la porte de l'appartement et descendit les escaliers.

Arrivé en bas, son regard se posa sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, portant un uniforme d'un lycée privé très réputé marchant sur le trottoir d'en face.

**« tsss encore un gosse de riche, un fils à papa » **_pensa Grimmjaw en enfourchant sa moto. Il reposa son regard sur le jeune homme, sans trop savoir pourquoi._

Le jeune homme avait posé son cartable par terre et semblait fouiller les buissons. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa. Il avait dans les bras un chat qui miaulait faiblement et qui paraissait blessé.

Grimmjaw observa le lycéen et fut surpris de le voir arracher un morceau de sa chemise dont il se servit pour panser le chat. Il pensa alors qu'il faudrait amener l'animal chez le vétérinaire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment tout près, surtout pour une personne se trouvant à pieds. Si le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs voulait amener le félin chez le vétérinaire, le temps qu'il s'y rende, il serait certainement trop tard.

Grimmjaw soupira et descendit de sa moto. Il traversa la rue.

**"Hé,il a l'air mal-en point" **_commença-t'il._

Le lycéen leva son regard vers l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole et Grimmjaw crut s'étouffer en voyant les grands yeux verts. Cependant constatant que le possesseur de ses yeux incroyables ne répondait pas il continua :

**« Il faudrait l'amener chez le vétérinaire, t' crois pas ? »**

Le jeune garçon opina du chef et regarda l'animal dans ses bras.

Il ramassa son cartable et tourna le dos à Grimmjaw.

**« Hé, le temps que t'y aille à mon avis ça s'ra trop tard pour lui. J' peux t'amener si tu veux » **_Proposa Grimmjaw en pensant que de toute façon il était déjà en retard et qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins, il se ferait quand même sermonner par Shuuhei._

Le lycéen se retourna, regarda l'homme aux cheveux bleus puis le chat et acquiesça encore de la tête. Grimmjaw traversa la rue suivit de l'adolescent.

**« Il ne sait pas parler ou quoi ?il est muet ? »** _pensa celui qui allait se faire engueuler plus tard par son ami, collègue et colocataire._

Grimmjaw lui tendit son casque et pris le chat qu'il mit dans son blouson.

Le lycéen le regarda étrangement et obéit.

Grimmjaw s'installa à son tour et mis la bécane en route.

**« Accroches-toi »**_ dit-il à l'adolescent qui passa ses bras autour de lui._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus frissonna un peu sous la surprise qui le prit quand il sentit la tête de son passager contre son épaule.

Il démarra et fonça en direction du vétérinaire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se postèrent à l'accueil.

**« Bonjour messieurs »**_ fit une voix de derrière le bureau._

**« Bonjour, on a trouvé un chat blessé. J' crois que c'est assez sérieux. »** _Annonça le bleuté en désignant le félin repassé dans les bras de l'adolescent._

**« Bien, je vais l'amener auprès d'un des vétérinaires. »** _dit-elle en prenant le chat avec précaution._ **« Pouvez-vous remplir les papiers pendant ce temps s'il vous plait ? »** _demanda t'elle en se dirigeant vers une des salles plus au fond._

Grimmjaw pris les papiers.

**« Tu le fais ou je le fais ? »** _questionna t-il en regardant le jeune homme._

Le lycéen pris les documents et un stylo se trouvant sur le bureau de l'accueil et commença à les remplir.

Grimmjaw l'observa. Il était plutôt mignon ce lycéen. Pas très grand, mince et élancé, la peau d'une blancheur incroyable, de beaux cheveux noirs, un visage fin et de superbes yeux verts. Il devait pas mal être emmerdé aussi bien par les filles que par les mecs.

**« Voilà un des vétérinaires s'occupe des soins. » **_annonça la secrétaire en récupérant les documents que le lycéen lui tendait. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom inscrit dessus. Elle regarda le lycéen et rougit aussitôt, l'air gêné._

Grimmjaw remarqua qu'elle avait changé de comportement mais ne s'en préoccupa pas d'avantage.

**« J..Je vois que vous voulez récupérer l'animal. Vo..vous pourrez venir le rechercher d'ici 3 jours. »** _Bafouilla la secrétaire_. **« Voici le montant des soins »**_ reprit-elle en montrant fébrilement la facture._

Ulquiorra en pris connaissance, pris son cartable et en sortit son portefeuille et paya.

**« Au revoir Messieurs, à bientôt »**

Les 2 jeunes hommes sortirent. Grimmjaw regarda l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre.17h30. Shuuhei allait le tuer.

**« Grimpes, j'te ramène chez toi »** _Proposa t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent_. **« Au fait, je m'appelle Grimmjaw »**

L'adolescent le regarda un instant puis soupira.

**« Mon nom est Ulquiorra »**_ annonça la voix froide et plate du lycéen._

Grimmjaw fut surpris de l'entendre parler, surtout avec cette voix, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça. Le bleuté sourit et tapota sur le siège de sa moto.

**« Bien Ulquiorra, viens j'te ramène chez toi »**

**« Merci, vous avez déjà fait assez, au revoir »** _Dit Ulquiorra en se détournant de Grimmjaw._

Grimmjaw le regarda partir se disant que ce lycéen répondant au nom d'Ulquiorra était vraiment singulier.

Une fois Ulquiorra disparut de son champs de vision, il démarra et mit le turbo en direction du Night Club dans lequel il bossait , se disant encore une fois que Shuuhei allait lui faire sa fête.

* * *

Voilà fin du 1er chapitre^^

J'espère que vous appréciez pour le moment.

merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Saikai

**Bonsoir!**

Je suis désolée si je met du temps à publier Je suis entrain de réécrire les chapitres de mes autres fanfictions et du coup ça me met pas mal en retard-_-

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu le 1er chapitre de cette histoire.

Je remercie tout particulierement :**Okanesama**, **Saho**,** TaichoHitsugaya**, **naya**,** Mayuu**, **Ulquiorra-lover**

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture! (enfin j'espère ^^')

* * *

Grimmjow arriva un quart d'heure plus tard à son lieu de travail. Il gara sa moto et entra par la porte destinée aux employés.

Il jeta négligemment son blouson sur le canapé imitation cuir de la salle de repos, vérifia dans le miroir accroché au mur qu'il n'était pas trop décoiffé et entra dans le night club par la porte donnant accès au bar.

Shuuhei qui nettoyait le comptoir vit Grimmjow essayer d'entrer le plus discrètement possible.

**-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives? Tu t'fous de la gueule du monde tu crois pas?** _S'énerva le barman._

**-J'vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça. Le night club n'ouvre pas avant 22h30, il n'est que 18h. J'ai rien à faire moi pendant tout ce temps. J'ai juste à être magnifique comme à mon habitude**_. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en haussant les épaules._

**-Tsss, t'sais que t'es un pauvre type? **_Demanda son ami en continuant d'astiquer le comptoir avec un sourire narquois._

**-T'en fais pas va, c'est pas parce que toi t'es obligé de bosser un peu avant, que t'es pas une bombe hein? **_Fit savoir Grimmjow amusé en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de l'autre côté du comptoir._

Shuuhei pouffa de rire et Grimmjow se joignit à lui. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait le don de faire retomber les tensions qui apparaissaient certaines fois entre son ami et lui.

-**Pauvre con va. Je le sais ça, t'as pas besoin de me le dire**. _Répondit le jeune homme brun en face de lui, rangeant le chiffon dont il était entrain de se servir._

**-Oh, en plus d'être grognon t'es prétentieux! Fais attention! C'est pas avec ce genre de qualité que tu te dégoteras une petite amie! **_S'exclama Grimmjow faussement choqué, le coude de son bras droit appuyé sur le bar, sa main soutenant sa tête et l'index de sa main gauche désignant l'autre jeune homme._

**-J'y crois pas! C'est pas toi qui me dis ça, si? Je rêve là! **_Répondit-il en se tapant le front._

Ils éclatèrent encore une fois de rire puis après quelques instants l'euphorie retomba.

Le tatoué « 69 » prit un torchon et commença à essuyer les verres.

-**Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'as mis en retard? **_Proposa le barman en posant un verre devant Grimmjow avant de le remplir de vodka._

Grimmjow entoura le verre de ses mains.

-**J'ai rencontré un lycéen qui avait besoin d'aide en sortant de notre appart', je me suis proposé de l'aider. Rien de plus.**

**-T'as l'air un peu préoccupé, c'est à cause de ça? **_Questionna Shuuhei l'air de inquiet, mine de rien._

**-Non pas vraiment…J'sais pas…Il m'a paru bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il était malheureux. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas trop desserré les dents. Enfin, je connais quand même son prénom…**

Shuuhei le regarda étrangement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Grimmjow de paraître soucieux. Mais peut-être que ce lycéen lui rappelait l'époque où eux-même en étaient.

Shuuhei se souvenait de ce temps là.

L'époque du lycée avait été assez difficile pour Grimm'. Il était toujours impliqué dans des bagarres et ses parents étaient souvent convoqués par le directeur et parfois même cela allait même jusqu'à l'exclusion. A cette période, il était turbulent, assez violent et pourtant, paradoxalement il était renfermé sur lui-même et semblait malheureux. Il n'adressait la parole qu'à peu de personne. Il avait été son seul ami proche. Pourquoi lui? Le tatoué se posait souvent la question. Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait connu l'absence de parents… Pas de la même manière…mais c'était un peu la même chose au fond.

Ne plus avoir de parents ou avoir des parents ne prêtant aucune attention à leur fils toujours délaissé comme un paria. Grimmjow l'enfant non désiré. Voilà ce qu'il avait été.

Oui, ça avait été dur pour tous les 2. Sûrement plus pour Grimmjow que pour lui.

Lui, avait eu quand même le droit à l'amour d'un père adoptif, mais d'un père quand même, alors que son ami, lui n'avait rien connu de l'affection que pouvaient donner des parents.

**-En fait, il me fait penser un peu à moi à cette période… **_Murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en remuant doucement son verre, baissant la tête sur celui-ci._

Shuuhei posa un regard affectueux sur son ami. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, et ça lui faisait mal.

Grimmjow était toujours du genre à faire le pitre, à faire la fête et à s'amuser… cependant au fond, les blessures restaient.

-**Grimm'… **_Tenta Shuuhei en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue. Il le sentit trembler._ **…** **« c'est pas vrai… » **_Pensa-t-il._

Grimmjow redressa la tête et Shuuhei put voir un sourire sadique. Le brun se mit une baffe mentalement.

**-J' devrais me lancer dans le métier d'acteur non? Qu'est-ce t'en pense? **_Rigola-t-il en voyant les sourcils de Shuuhei sautaient nerveusement_.

**-Surtout… Ta gueule Grimm'**. _Lança Shuuhei en se pinçant l'arrête du nez._

**-T'sais pas te marrer Shuu'! t'es pas drôle! **_Protesta l'hôte en buvant cul-sec le contenu de son verre._

Shuuhei allait mettre un coup de torchon dans la figure de son colocataire quand la porte du Night Club s'ouvrit.

**-Désolé c'est pas ouvert pour le moment. Revenez plus tard**_**.**__ Annonça la voix de Shuuhei par-dessus le comptoir du bar._

**-C'est comme ça que tu accueilles une vieille amie Shuu-kun? **_Demanda une voix féminine sur un ton de fausse déception._

**-RANGIKU! **_S'écrièrent les voix de Shuuhei et de Grimmjaw._

**Hé oui! Je suis revenue les amis! **_Annonça la jeune femme en se jetant sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et le jeune homme brun qui l'avait rejoins, pour les enlacer et les étouffer dans sa poitrine opulente._

**-Comment s'est passé ton voyage de noces alors? **_Questionna Grimm'._

**-Plutôt bien je crois. N'est-ce pas ma Ran-chan? **_Demanda un homme aux cheveux argentés accompagné d'un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus._

**-Mieux que ça même!** _S'exclama la jeune femme rousse en s'accrochant au bras de son mari._

**-Bonsoir Ichimaru-san. **_Saluèrent les 2 employés._

**-Bonsoir. J'espère que vous vous portez bien tous les 2. **_Se renseigna Gin en s'asseyant au bar._

**-Au fait! Je vous présente Kira Izuru, le neveu de Gin**. _Dit la jeune femme plantureuse en attrapant la main du jeune homme blond resté en retrait._

**-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Hisagi-san, Jaggerjack-san. **_Déclara Kira en s'inclinant poliment. _**Rangiku-san m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. **_Continua-t-il avec un sourire timide._

**-Il est beaucoup plus mignon que vous Ichimaru-san. Vous êtes certain que c'est votre neveu?** _Demanda Grimmjow sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

Kira rougit instantanément à cette remarque. Shuuhei le regarda, intrigué. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon.

**-Hé bien c'est vilain de dire ça Grimmjow-kun… Mais Izuru est bien mon neveu. Ses parents nous l'ont confié. Ma sœur et son époux sont partis en voyage d'affaires donc on s'occupe de lui. Il est encore au lycée, il a besoin d'être sous surveillance! **_Affirma Gin en levant un doigt réprobateur._

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'uniforme que portait le neveu d'Ichimaru. Le même uniforme que celui d'Ulquiorra. Ils allaient donc dans le même établissement.

Gin porta son regard sur la montre accroché à son poignet.

**- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir raccompagné mon neveu et rapporter par la même occasion quelques papiers. Je reviens ensuite.** _L'homme aux cheveux argentés se leva et laissa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa femme_. **Ne fais pas trop de bêtises pendant que je serais parti. Et vous n'en profitez pas! **_Dit-il à l'attention de Grimmjaw et Shuuhei._

Gin s'éclipsa.

_-_**Au revoir Hisagi-San, Jaggerjack-san. Ravi d'avoir pu enfin vous rencontrer. Hum… Si Ran-chan me le permet j'aimerais beaucoup vous invitez à la maison pour dîner. **_Demanda Izuru en s'inclinant poliment._

**-Quelle bonne idée Izu-chan! Faisons ça! **_S'extasia la rouquine__**. **_**Justement c'est votre jour de repos non? Ça sera super! Izuru cuisine vraiment très bien vous verrez!** _Continua-t-elle en appuyant sur la joue du lycéen avec son index._

**-Ah mais… voyons… Rangiku-san… **_Rougit-il._

**-Je ne suis pas contre de manger un bon repas! Ça changera de la nourriture immangeable que me prépare Shuu'. Et toi qu'est-ce t'en dis? **_Demanda Grimmjow au dénommé Shuu'._

**- Si tu n'es pas content de ce que je cuisine t'as qu'à le faire toi-même! **_Dit-il en tapant du plat de la main sur la tête de son ami. _**Mais je serais très heureux de goûter à la cuisine de Kira-kun. **_Sourit-il en regardant en direction du jeune homme blond de nouveau entrain de s'incliner pour les remercier._

**-Très bien. A demain soir dans ce cas. Pour 19h alors.** _Proposa Izuru avant de s'éclipser à son tour._

Le silence prit sa place. Rangiku observa l'intérieur de l'établissement dans lequel elle aussi avait travaillé, aux côtés de Grimmjaw et Shuuhei. Elle avait été une hôtesse aux charmes incontestables mais cependant elle n'avait jamais accepté de coucher avec les clients. Au fil des mois qui avait suivit son embauche, elle avait vu toujours le même homme revenir et à chaque fois qu'il venait c'est sa compagnie à elle qu'il réclamait.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux et il avait fini par la demander en mariage, lui demandant de quitter son « emploi », et elle n'avait pas hésité.

**-Tu es heureuse ça se voit, tu es resplendissante. **_Complimenta Shuuhei qui s'était assis au bar lui aussi._

**-Oui je le suis, Gin est vraiment celui qu'il me fallait. Je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur lui. **Expliqua la jeune femme l'air rêveuse en s'appuyant contre le bar. **Et de votre côté? Toujours en quête d'amour? **_Demanda-t-elle sur un air moqueur._

**-Je suis pas prêt de le trouver moi l'amour avec ce que je me trimballe à l'appart'! **_Protesta Shuuhei balançant sa main par-dessus son épaule pour désigner Grimmjow._

**-Ne rejettes pas**** toujours la faute sur moi!** _Se plaignit l'homme aux cheveux bleus. _**L'amour, en ce qui me concerne, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai laissé tombé. A quoi ça sert? A part être emmerdé? On finit soit par se blesser ou par blesser l'autre. Ça sert vraiment à que dalle. **_Exposa t-il avec une grimace boudeuse. _**Je préfère largement les histoires d'un soir. **

**- Haaannnn! Que c'est triste! Ne t'inquiètes pas-tu trouveras l'âme sœur toi aussi! **_Couina Rangiku en se jetant au cou de Grimmjow._

- **T'ES SOURDE OU QUOI! **_Protesta-t-il en s'éjectant de son siège et en cachant les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues._

Des éclats de rire retentirent autour d'eux. Rangiku était contente, ces 2 là n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

_**« Plus tard dans la soirée : 23h25 »**_

Shuuhei était fidele à son poste, derrière son bar, ils lançaient des sourires charmeurs aux clients qui venaient passer du bon temps.

Il observait toutes les personnes qui entraient à « L'Asterisk » . Ils y avaient les habitués. Des hommes et femmes plus au moins riches qui tentaient de se divertir et d'oublier un peu leurs soucis.

Parmi eux, il y avait des hommes d'affaires, qui parfois mariés venaient profiter de la candeur et de la fraicheur des jeunes et belles hôtesses.

Des jeunes étudiants et étudiantes qui venaient pour boire, s'amuser et draguer.

Des femmes délaissées par leurs époux.

Tiens. Justement il y en avait une qui discutait et flirtait avec Grimmjow depuis l'ouverture. Une femme, de taille moyenne, fine avec de longs cheveux châtains. La trentaine. Elle était gracieuse et avait l'air distingué. Et vu les vêtements qu'elle portait elle n'était pas pauvre, loin de là. Des vêtements de marque et des bijoux de luxe…

En fait, à y bien regarder, il lui semblait la connaître.

Mais où avait-il bien pu la voir? Shuuhei avait beau se triturer les méninges, rien y faisait, il ne s'en souviendrait pas ce soir de toute évidence.

**-Dis moi. **_Commença la femme en approchant sa tête de l'oreille de Grimmjow__**. **_**Ça ne te dirais pas d'aller boire un verre chez moi. Nous serions plus au calme. **_Susurra-t-elle en se collant d'avantage à lui et en faisant discretement glisser sa main sur sa cuisse. _

**-C'est demandé de manière si enjôleuse que je ne saurai décliner cette proposition. **_Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire charmeur._

Grimmjow se leva, proposa sa main à la femme tel un gentleman et sortit du Night Club en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Shuuhei qui paraissait plutôt navré qu'autre chose.

Arrivé à la résidence de la femme qu'il avait suivit, Grimmjow fut étonné de se trouver devant une si grande demeure.

C'est vrai, il avait constaté que la femme portait des vêtements de luxe et des bijoux plutôt tape à l'œil mais s'il se serait attendu à ça. C'est qu'elle devait en avoir pas mal sur son compte en banque celle-là.

Elle fit entrer Grimmjow, toujours suspendue à son cou, cherchant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme chercha la porte à tâtons et la poussa dans le but de la fermer et celle-ci claqua.

**-Merde**! _Laissa-t-il échapper à voix basse._

**-Hmm… ne t'en fais pas…hmmm… il n'y a personne ici…juste…mon beau fils…mais ça n'a pas…d'importance…hmmm**. _Gémit-elle entre les baisers de l'hôte._

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, impatiente de passer la nuit dans les bras de ce beau jeune homme.

_**« Un peu plus tard dans la nuit : vers 3h15»**_

Grimmjow avait soif. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Une main s'était posé au creux de son dos.

**-J'ai soif. Je peux aller boire quelque chose à la cuisine**_**? **__Demanda-t-il en remettant son boxer. _

**-Biensûr. Mais reviens après. J'ai encore envie de profiter de toi**. _Lui répondit-elle en se levant à son tour__**. **_**Je vais prendre une douche , tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre. **_Lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain_.

Grimmjow sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour ensuite se rendre à la cuisine.

Il poussa la porte et il tomba nez à nez avec une paire de grands yeux verts qui maintenant le fixaient.

**-Ulqui…orra… **_S'étrangla Grimmjow._

* * *

_Voilà ^^' _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu _

_Merci de votre lecture =)_


	3. Okashi

**_Bonsoir ^^_**

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ceux qui l'ajoutent en favoris, ou en alerte. ça fait vraiment plaisir =D

Merci tout particulièrement à:

- **TaichoHitsugaya**

**- Malo-chan**

**-Hisana-Kubi: **je me permet de répondre ici à une question que tu m'as posé concernant les titres des chapitres : 'Ikken' veut dire 'Rencontre' et 'Saikai' veut dire ' Retrouvailles' ou 'réunion' Ici c'est le sens de 'Retrouvailles' ^^

**-Pawliine**

**-Suzuki-Ch4n**

**-Okanesama**

**-Rikka Yomi : **je réponds aussi ici à une de tes questions. Non Grimmjow ne touches pas d'argent pour les "extra" ^^. C'est pas considéré comme activités internes au night club donc pas rémunéré^^

Merci encore à tout le monde ^^ Voici la suite :p (en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^')

Note: le titre de ce chapitre "**okashi**" signifie "**bonbon / gâteaux / confiserie / pâtisserie**"

Bonne lecture ^^ ( ou pas XD)

* * *

Ulquiorra. Le même Ulquiorra qu'il avait rencontré la veille. C'était donc lui le beau fils de cette femme?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était assis, et ses yeux émeraudes le transperçaient comme deux épées. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow s'avance un peu vers lui.

C'est à ce moment que le lycéen se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et passa à côté de l'hôte comme s'il n' était pas là.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus attrapa le poignet de l'autre jeune homme qui apparemment était décidé à l'ignorer.

**-Hé attends! **_Souffla-t-il. _

Ulquiorra se stoppa dans sa tentative de 'fuite'.

**-Je vois que tu as fait la rencontre d'Ulquiorra**. _Constata la femme aux cheveux châtains en s'approchant de Grimmjow et en se collant derrière son dos, passant ses bras autour de son cou. _**Tu ne devrais pas être au lit **_**toi. **_Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de son beau fils qui la regardait avec un regard reflétant une méprise la plus totale.

Le regard d'Ulquiorra se posa une fraction de seconde sur l'homme qu'elle était entrain d'enlacer, puis il détourna bien vite le regard et tourna les talons et disparût de la cuisine sans dire un mot.

Grimmjow le regarda s'en aller silencieux.

-**Toujours à être dans mes pattes…Je déteste cet enfant. **_Avoua-t-elle en se collant plus contre son amant. Et Grimmjow dans cet aveu avait décelé du dégout._

**- N'allez vous pas avoir des problèmes? Vous êtes mariée n'est-ce pas? Ne risque t-il pas de le dire à votre époux**_**?**__ Demanda-t-il un peu soucieux regardant en direction de la porte de la cuisine._

**- Il ne dira rien. Il ne dit jamais rien de toute façon. De plus son père n'est jamais là et il ne veut jamais lui parler quand il lui téléphone. **Dit-elle en le tirant par le bras dans l'intention de le ramener à sa chambre.

Grimmjow se laissa traîner jusque la chambre. Il n'avait plus envie de coucher avec cette femme et de toute manière même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aura pas pu.

Le visage inexpressif et les yeux transcendant de l'adolescent s'étaient ancrés dans son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Et ces paroles… « Je déteste cet enfant » en si peu de mots, Grimmjow avait ressentit tellement de haine. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire à cette femme pour se faire détester comme ça? Et pourquoi Ulquiorra ne lui avait rien dit? Il l'avait reconnu, il en était sûr.

Grimmjow attrapa ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre et se rhabilla partiellement.

-**Que fais-tu? Tu pars? **_Demanda la voix de la femme dans une déception non feinte. _

**-Désolé. J'ai des trucs à faire. Merci pour la nuit. **_Finit-il par dire avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui et de redescendre quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier._

Grimmjow franchit la porte d'entrée et se retourna vers la demeure avant d'appeler un taxi.

C'est plein de question que Grimmjow rentra à son appartement pour y finir la nuit.

_**« 10h30 »**_

Grimmjow venait de se lever et essayait de se réveiller tant bien que mal avec le café que Shuuhei avait préparé. D'ailleurs celui-ci le regardait, l'air interrogateur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux vers son ami et soupira.

**-J'ai pas passé une super soirée Shuu'**_**.**__ Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et la massa comme si elle avait été douloureuse._

**-C'est bien ce que je me disais. T'es rentré au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai entendu tes pas dans le salon.** _Répondit Shuu' en s'asseyant en face de son colocataire._

**- T…Tu dormais pas? **_Faillit-il s'étrangler , reposant sa tasse sur la table._

**-Non. En fait j'm'inquiétais pour toi**. _Avoua le barman en regardant en direction des magazines empilés sur la table basse devant leur canapé._

**- Comme c'est mignon… **_Se moqua gentiment Grimmjow._

**- C'est ça fous-toi de moi…T'sais la femme avec laquelle t'es parti hier soir?, bah elle me disait quelque chose. Alors j'ai cherché ou est-ce que j'avais bien pu la voir.** _Expliqua-t-il , se levant pour attraper un des magazines et le ramener à la cuisine._

**-Ouais et? **_Demanda-t-il curieux._

**-Et regarde à la page 3.** _Répondit Shuuhei en tendant la revue_.

Grimmjow arqua un sourcil, soupira et ouvrit la revue à la page que lui avait indiqué Shuuhei. Il ne voyait pas ou son ami voulait en venir.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo et il la reconnu immédiatement. Il parcouru vite fait l'article qui l'accompagnait et écarquilla les yeux avant de refermer le périodique et de le jeter contre le mur, énervé.

Le jeune homme brun le regardait s'agiter, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Il vit son ami se lever d'un bond.

-**PUTAIN! MERDE! MERDE! MERDE! **_S'emporta Grimmjow en tapant d'une main contre le frigo et de l'autre se frottant le front._ **Comment j'aurai pu savoir que c'était Ran'Tao la célèbre pianiste… FAIT CHIER! **_Gueula-t-il en donnant un coup de pied contre le mur._ **Attends…AH! …. C'est la nouvelle femme du politicien Schiffer qui a l' appuie des plus puissants patron du pays?** Cria-t-il en se retournant vivement vers Shuuhei, les yeux exorbités sous le choc.

Shuuhei acquiesça de la tête et Grimmjow se rassit, l'air dépité. Il laissa tombé sa tête sur la table, et ses bras resté ballants de chaque coté de son corps.

Le jeune homme tatoué allait dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par un grand cris et Shuu' sursauta violemment.

-**CA VEUT DIRE QUE C'EST SON FILS! Oh… dans quelle merde je me suis foutu… **_souffla Grimmjow, se prenant la tête entre ses mains._

Shuuhei le regarda un instant, perplexe, sans comprendre de quoi Grimmjow pouvait bien parler.

**-Euh****…Pardon mais je suis plus très bien là…. De qui tu parles? **_Se risqua-t-il à demander._

- **Du lycéen dont je t'ai parlé! Putain… Et merde Shuu'! Tu comprends pas! Il m'a vu la nuit dernière! **_S'emporta de nouveau Grimmjow._

Shuuhei arqua un sourcil à son tour et demanda:

**-Et alors? Je vois pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire. … Ah t'as peur qu'il aille tout raconter à son père?** _Shuu' vit son ami regarder en sa direction. _**Oh t'sais Grimm', j'pense pas que t'es à te faire de soucis pour ça…**

Grimmjow considéra les paroles de son ami. Attendez un peu! C'est vrai pourquoi il devrait se faire du soucis? Ran'Tao lui avait dit que l'adolescent ne parlait pratiquement jamais et même à son père à qui il refusait une conversation téléphonique. Et elle, elle n'irait jamais rien divulguer non plus… Ouais, c'est vrai, il devait pas se ronger les sangs pour ça. Il devait simplement faire attention à ne plus « fréquenter » cette femme. Et en ce qui concerner Ulquiorra, la probabilité pour qu'il le revoit été vraiment infime.

Il devait simplement oublier cette histoire. Oui c'était le mieux à faire.

**-T'as raison Shuu'! j'ai un peu flippé pendant un instant mais ça va… **_Avoua Grimmjow en ramassant le magazine avec un sourire crispé._

**-Ouais je sais, enfin j'ai préféré te prévenir. On sait jamais… Après la mort de sa première femme, à cet enfoiré de Schiffer, j'ai entendu des trucs vraiment pas terrible… **_Expliqua Shuuhei en sirotant son café. _

Grimmjow le regarda intrigué. Il devait vraiment se mettre à lire la presse et les journaux…

**- Apparemment la mort de sa femme aurait pas été un accident. Quelqu'un l'aurait assassiné. Les soupçons se sont tout de suite portés sur Schiffer. Elle aussi été une célèbre pianiste, elle avait beaucoup de succès, professionnellement parlant et elle avait hérité d'une importante somme d'argent. Elle était vraiment admirée… **_Continua Shuuhei en se levant de sa chaise, pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier. _

**-C'est quoi c't'histoire…? **_Souffla Grimmjow, un peu plus pour lui-même que pour Shuuhei._

_-_**Quelqu'un a dit qu'elle avait un amant et la rumeur à circuler… Quelques jours plus tard on l'a retrouvé morte chez elle, devant son piano. Elle aurait été empoisonnée à ce que les journaux on dit. Le mari n'ayant pas été inculpé faute de preuves, ils ont tous conclu ça en suicide…Enfin ça commence à dater cette histoire. Ça fait quand même 5ans maintenant. **Finit-il, en essuyant sa tasse qu'il venait de laver.

Grimmjow restait adossé contre la porte du frigo, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Le visage d'Ulquiorra apparaissait dans son esprit. Pauvre Gosse… Perdre sa mère dans ces circonstances… Il avait un peu pitié de lui. Ça avait dû être difficile à vivre, surtout qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ou 13ans…

**-Enfin oublies-ça Grimm'…**_lâcha Shuuhei en tapant sur son épaule et Grimmjow leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça, l'air songeur. _**Au fait, Rangiku a téléphoné pendant que tu dormais, elle nous a dit de la rejoindre chez elle pour 16h. Elle voudrait nous montrer ses photos de mariage et aussi celles de son voyage de noces et puis savoir ce qu'on a fait pendant son absence. En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt ça qui l'intéresse…** _Continua-t-il en rangeant le magazine._

_**-**_**Je vais prendre ma douche et je crois que je vais flemmarder un peu en attendant l'heure d'y aller**. _Dit Grimmjow en faisant signe à Shuuhei qu'il allait à la salle de bain._

_**« 15h53 : Demeure Ichimaru »**_

Shuuhei et Grimmjow sonnèrent à la porte de chez Rangiku, l'un portant un magnifique bouquet de roses de nuances roses pâles* et l'autre un boîte de chocolat.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Kira qui s'inclina et les salua poliment comme à leur première rencontre et ils firent de même. Le jeune homme blond les fit entrer.

**-Je vous remercie d'être venus. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté l'invitation. Rangiku m'a si souvent parlé de vous que ça m'a donné envie de vous rencontrer.** _Expliqua Kira, souriant timidement et en prenant les blousons des 2 invités pour les accrocher au porte manteaux._

Kira les fit traversé le vestibules et les mena dans le grand salon.

Chacune des pièces de la résidence était lumineuse et accueillante. Etrangement la décoration ne reflétait pas vraiment les goûts de leur amie.

La peinture avait été choisit dans les teintes d'orangé ce qui rendait l'endroit chaleureux. Les meubles étaient plutôt faits de bois clair, Et le reste du mobilier avait sans doute était choisit pour s'accorder au reste et ainsi faire un ensemble uniforme.

Une légère décoration montrait le bout de son nez par-ci, par-là: des cadres photos, des fleurs, des peintures, de jolis billots. Tout était parfaitement agencé.

Shuuhei et Grimmjow virent paraître Rangiku .

**-Ah comme ça fait plaisir de vous voir! **_Se réjouit-elle. _**J'étais en cuisine, on est entrain de vous préparer des pâtisseries maison! **_S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les mains contre son tablier. _**A vrai dire je ne fais pas grand-chose! Je reste plutôt en spectatrice! **_Se mit-elle à rigoler et Shuuhei et Grimmjow se joignirent à elle._

**-Tiens ces fleurs sont pour toi. **_Dit Grimmjow en présentant le bouquet de roses à la jeune femme._

**-Et ça, c'est pour toi.** _Dit à son tour Shuuhei en offrant la boîte de chocolat à Kira qui rougissait confus. Izuru bafouilla des remerciements qui devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles._

**-Hé pourquoi c'est pas moi qui ait eu les chocolats!** _S'indigna Rangiku en montrant du doigts les confiseries que son neveu avait dans les mains._

**-Parce que tu te serais plainte qu'on est méchant avec toi en t'offrant des choses qui pourraient te faire prendre du poids. **_Expliqua Grimmjow moqueur._

Rangiku croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et prit une mine boudeuse. Se qui fit pouffer ses 2 amis.

La porte qui donnait sûrement sur la cuisine était entrain de s'ouvrir et on entendit une voix demander:

**-Izuru où est rangé l'anko*? **

Grimmjow et Shuuhei se retournèrent pour voir celui qui était apparu et le cœur de Grimm' faillit lâcher. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux grands yeux verts, qu'il maintenant commençait à connaître.

**-Attends je vais venir t'aider, mais avant je voudrais te présenter aux amis de Rangiku. **_Dit Kira en posant sa boite de chocolat sur la table, attrapant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs par les épaules et en le poussant devant les invités._

L'ami d'Izuru se laissa traîner devant les 2 autres jeunes hommes dont un qu'il connaissait déjà et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer depuis son entrée dans le salon.

Grimmjow eu une sueur froide qu'il lui glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale.

**-Hisagi-san, ****Jaggerjack-san, je vous présente mon meilleur ami, Schiffer Ulquiorra, et Ulquiorra je te présente les 2 amis de Rangiku: Hisagi Shuuhei et Jaggerjack Grimmjow. **_Fit-il en les montrant de la main._

**-Enchanté.** _Dit le tatoué. _**Vous savez-vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms, on est pas si vieux que ça. **_Ajouta-t-il en regardant Kira avec un sourire._

**-S'lut. **_Réussit à dire Grimmjow mal à l'aise._

Ulquiorra détourna son regard de celui de Grimmjow puis s'inclina vers Shuuhei et dit:

**-Enchanté. **

Puis Ulquiorra se retourna vers Kira lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et retourna en cuisine; semblant ignorer la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Shuuhei le regarda partir un peu choqué.

**-Euh…Je suis vraiment désolé…**_S'excusa Kira en faisant signe à sa tante qu'il retournait lui aussi en cuisine_.

Et Rangiku s'approcha de ses 2 amis.

**-Ah Ulquiorra-kun est un gentil garçon, il est un peu timide. C'est ta couleur de cheveux qui doit lui faire peur Grimm' .** _Expliqua-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de celui-ci._

Grimmjow ne détachait pas son regard de la porte par laquelle Ulquiorra venait de disparaître. Shuuhei quant à lui regardait son ami en coin, comme s'il avait deviné quelque chose.

**-C'est lui qui est entrain de préparer les Taiyaki*. On pourra les manger avec un thé? **_Proposa Rangiku en s'installant dans le canapé et en faisant signe à Shuuhei à Grimmjow de venir la rejoindre._

Rangiku ouvrit les albums photo qui avait été posé sur la table basse au préalable et ils replongèrent dans les souvenirs de l'époque où ils avaient tous les 3 travailler à l' « Asterisk ». Grimmjow lui n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ulquiorra, avec qui, sûrement, ils allaient passer la soirée.

* * *

Voilà , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Note:

*Les roses sont de nuances roses pales car selon le langage des fleurs les roses à nuances pales signifient 'L'amitié et la sociabilité' et je trouvais que ça correspondait bien ^^

_***Les Taiyaki :**_

Un Taiyaki est un gâteau japonais qui peut servir aussi d'encas. La plupart des japonais le mange à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit. Mais le plus souvent dans les alentours de 10h ou 16h car il est souvent servit pour les goûtés des enfants.

Ce gâteau est un biscuit fourré, qui contient différent parfum. On trouve la forme la plus commune qui est fourré au anko (pâte d'haricot rouge sucré) mais on peut trouver des sortes avec du chocolat, de la crème et même du fromage.

Ce Taiyaki se réalise avec une pâte à crêpes.

On utilise un moule qui ressemble à un poisson car le Taiyaki est en forme de poisson. Pour sa réalisation on ajoute la pâte a crêpe dans les deux partie du moule et le fourré dans l'une des partie du moule on rassemble les deux partie et l'on fait cuire l'ensemble en retournant le moule afin d'avoir une couleur brune de chaque cote.

Ce gâteau est vendu de partout au japon mais plus spécialement lors des matsuri (festival japonais).

(Info:/recette-taiyaki-encas-dessert-japonais-38,3, y'a même la recette pour ceux que ça tente^^)

Voilà à la prochaine , pour le chapitre suivant ^^


	4. jihaku

**_Bonsoir, Bonsoir =)_**

Je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette histoire!

Remerciements spécials à: **Suzuki-Ch4n**, **Aeal**, **TaichoHitsugaya**, **Okanesama**, **Rei Li-chan**, **Pawliine**, et **Malo-chan**.

J'avais dit que cette histoire ne se composerait que de 4 ou 5 chapitres, mais en fait, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle en compterait beaucoup plus. Je veux pas que les relations de Grimmjow et Shuuhei soient baclées et qu'elles se fassent en un éclair. D'ailleurs j'espère que j'arriverais à respecter ceci. XD

Ce chapitre est plus long que les premiers. Je ne voulais pas le couper. Quand j'ai écrit les précédants chapitres, ils faisaient tous entre 5 ou 6 pages celui-ci en fait 11 . (c'est pas pour ça qu'il sera plus intéressant hein XD)

_**Note: **Dans ce chapitre, à un moment j'y décris une musique, c'est une musique joué au piano tirée de Final Fantasy XI piano theme (instrumental). Malheuresement j'aurais beaucoup voulu que vous indiquer un endroit où l'écouter mais je n'ai pas trouvé Si vous la voulez vraiment, je peux vous l'envoyer par msn ou courier éléctronique ou par msn^^. _

Bon je vous laisse lire, et juger ^^

Bonne lecture et merci à tous !

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ulquiorra et Kira réapparaissaient avec un plat de Taiyuki qui sentaient réellement bon et une theillère qu'ils vinrent poser sur la table basse devant Rangiku et ses amis.

La jeune femme prit en charge de faire le service pendant que son neveu alla s'installer à la droite de Shuuhei. Ulquiorra quant à lui prit place sur le fauteuil blanc face au canapé en angle de même teinte où s'étaient assis tous les autres.

Le goûter se fit tranquillement pour chacun d'entre eux, mis à part le brun tatoué et le blondinet qui n'avait pas cessé de discuter ensemble, partageant leurs différents goûts à propos d'un peu tout, mais surtout sur la musique et le cinéma.

Shuuhei avait parlé des groupes qu'il appréciait comme Back horn, High and mighty color, Manterou opera, Alice nine, Gazette, et Kira lui avait surenchérit avec Aqua timez, Orange range, An cafe, RSP, Ayabie, Rentrer en soi, Gilia et Girugamesh.

Et à l'évocation de Girugamesh, Ulquiorra avait semblé se réveiller car se fut la 1ère fois depuis le début du goûter qu'il prit la parole.

**-C'est un bon groupe. Les paroles de leurs chansons sont profondes.** _Avait-il dit, puis il se replongea dans son mutisme._

Ce fut, après le tour de la musique, au tour de la cinématographie.

Ils discutèrent des films qui les avaient marqué et en était sortit les titres « Hero », « La cité interdite », « Le maître d'armes », « 3 royaumes » , « Shinobi » etc.…

Ensuite le jeune homme blond et Shuu' avaient passé en revue les styles littéraires qu'ils affectionnaient et Kira avait cité l'auteur Haruki Murakami et son roman « Saules aveugles, femme endormi », un recueil de plusieurs nouvelles plus où moins étranges sur lequel ils avaient eu à travailler en classe. D'après ce qu'avait retenu Grimmjow de la conversation et de ce que disait le neveu de Rangiku, c'était l'ouvrage et l'auteur préféré d'Ulquiorra.

Kira et Hisagi semblaient avoir pas mal de points communs contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire.

Un peu plus tard Rangiku reçut un appel de Gin qu'il lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer pour dîner car il avait du travail important à terminer avant de rentrer mais qu'il espérait ne pas en avoir pour trop longtemps et que la soirée n'était que partie remise. La jeune femme s'excusa donc, et expliqua que le métier d'éditeur de Gin, lui prenait beaucoup de temps et que comme il était très consciencieux il ne bâclait jamais son travail.

Chacun se plaça à table, Rangiku s'installa en bout de table, son neveu à sa droite, Ulquiorra lui-même à la droite d'Izuru. Grimmjow s'installa à la gauche de la jeune femme -préférant être en face de Kira plutôt que de 2 grands yeux verts perçants- et Shuuhei se mit donc à côté de son ami.

Le repas commença par un apéritif léger, le jeune homme blond avait préparé des pois wasabi afin de réveiller les papilles des convives avant d'entamer le plat principal qui se composait d'un plat de riz au curry.

Durant le dîner chacun prenait part à la discussion excepté le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui paraissait toujours triste et qui restait toujours silencieux.

Shuuhei regardait souvent en direction de Kira, qui à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait lui faisait un sourire timide, sourire que Shuu' lui renvoyé sans cesse.

Grimmjow avait remarqué ce petit cinéma de la part de son ami et s'en amusait beaucoup. Son ami semblait trouvé Izuru plutôt mignon et intéressant vu les regards qu'il jetait plus ou moins discrètement en sa direction.

En ce qui concernait Kira il paraissait inquiet pour son ami qui ne mangeait pas beaucoup, et pourtant la nourriture était vraiment délicieuse.

Grimmjow lui se sentait mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait le besoin. D'une façon ou d'une autre ça lui été nécessaire.

Le repas se termina sur une touche sucré avec des Daifuku à la fraise qu'Ulquiorra et Kira avaient aussi préparé. Rangiku avait expliqué qu'elle avait préféré les laisser faire plutôt que de s'en charger elle-même et d'intoxiquer tout le monde.

Le dessert terminé, la vaisselle faite , la jeune femme se tourna vers Ulquiorra.

**-Ulqui-chan joues-nous un morceau au piano s'il te plait. **_Demanda-t-elle en caressant le piano à queue blanc du grand salon._

Il fut visiblement surpris de cette demande car il se retourna dans un enchaînement de gestes rapides et la regarda fixement.

Tout le monde attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas. Apparemment il n'était pas très décidé. Kira le poussa donc vers le piano.

**-S'il te plait Ulquiorra. **_Demanda-t-il__**. **_**Après tout c'est pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi, en famille, que mon oncle a acheté ce piano et c'est aussi pour ça que j'en ai aussi un chez moi. **_Dit-il en pianotant sur les touches._

Ulquiorra soupira. Il semblait qu'il s'avouait vaincu par cet argument venant de son meilleur ami.

**-Très bien. **_Répondit simplement le jeune homme aux yeux verts en s'installant au piano, préparant ses mains à jouer._

Rangiku, Shuuhei, Grimmjow et Kira s'installèrent autour du piano et attendirent que le lycéen commence et dès les premières notes, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui s'était assis sur une chaise, de manière à voir Ulquiorra de profil, seulement, ressentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Quelques notes plus ou moins graves jouées sur un rythme lent, puis d'autres d'une gamme plus haute, jouées par-dessus les autres.

Puis l'harmonie des tons se rejoignant pour ne former qu'une seule musique.

Le rythme plus rapide mais toujours doux envahit les oreilles de Grimmjow et il lui sembla ressentir toute la tristesse cachée en Ulquiorra et la douleur que lui, a enfouit remonte lentement.

Le rythme s'accélère, devient peut-être un peu plus gai, pointant au milieu des ténèbres comme une lumière d'espoir… puis, le ton redescend, et redevient plus grave. La musique revient au thème de départ et les yeux de Grimmjow se perdent à la contemplation du jeune homme au piano, détaillant ses gestes gracieux et légers. Ses mains sont belles et fines et semblent survoler et caresser les touches et c'est vraiment beau à voir.

Puis son regard remonte sur le visage d'Ulquiorra. Un visage fin, calme, et beau, inexpressif aux yeux d'une personne qui ne sait pas réellement regarder. Mais ces yeux verts… Eux ils dévoilent tous les sentiments que peut ressentir ce jeune garçon. Et à cet instant. Ils semblent remplis de bonheur et paraissent sourire malgré cette onde mélancolique.

Les dernières notes sont joués et une larme perle au coin de son œil. Larme, que Grimmjow essuya bien vite peur d'être surpris et qu'on se moqua de lui.

Les autres applaudirent et Grimmjow se joignint à eux. Heureux de saluer la magnifique prestation dont il venait d'être témoin.

**-C'était vraiment magnifque**. _Complimenta Shuuhei pendant que Rangiku ébouriffait tendrement les cheveux d'Ulquiorra avec un regard attendri comme une mère fière de son fils._

_-_**Merci. **Répondit Ulquiorra en s'inclinant.

Il était à présent 23h et Gin n'était toujours pas rentré. Shuuhei et Grimmjow se préparaient à rentrer, ne voulant pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Rangiku.

De plus, c'était Jeudi soir, et Izuru et Ulquiorra devaient avoir cour le lendemain.

**-Et si on allait au cinéma tous ensemble demain soir? **_Proposa Shuuhei en enfilant son blouson. _**Grimmjow et moi on a posé notre congé. On a pris une semaine chacun. **_Poursuivit-il en passant le pas de porte._

**-Ah!…Franchement j'aurais bien aimé mais moi et Gin on a prévu d'aller en week-end à Osaka… **_Répondit Rangiku, désolée._

**-Oh et bien… Je suppose qu'on peut quand même y aller sans vous? **_S'exclama Shuuhei_. **Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Kira-kun? **_Demanda t-il avec un clin d'œil complice et le dit « Kira-kun » répondit en rougissant :_

**-J'aimerais beaucoup…oui… **

**-Désolé…**_commença Ulquiorra avant d'être interrompu par Izuru qui bondit à côté de lui._

**-Allez Ulqui-chan! Ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal. Ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu. Allez s'il te plait. Pour me faire plaisir**_**. **__Supplia-t-il presque en prenant et serrant la main de son ami._

Ulquiorra jeta un coup d'œil à Shuuhei puis à Kira qui le regardait apparemment anxieux de la réponse qu'il donnerait et cela l'amusa un peu.

**-D'accord. **_Fini t-il par concéder puis il s'inclina vers Shuuhei et Grimmjow et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rentrer et de monter à l'étage._

-**On passera vous prendre ici pour 20h. Ça ne te déranges pas Rangiku?**

**-Non non. **_Répondit-elle en souriant avant de s'éclipser s'excusant, pour aller répondre à son portable. _Certainement un appel de Gin.

**-Bon à demain soir. Bonne nuit Kira-kun**_**. **__Dit Shuuhei avant de s'éloigner et d'être stoppé un peu plus loin par son ami._

_**-Attends-moi un peu plus loin j'arrive Shuu'. Je veux demander quelque chose. **__Déclara Grimmjow en courant vers Kira qui attendait sur le pas de la porte_.

**-Dis moi je voudrais savoir à quelle heure sort Ulquiorra du lycéen, demain. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre… **_Commença Grimmjow en se massant la nuque regardant ailleurs, évitant le regard intrigué d'Izuru. _**Mais faudrait que je lui parle de quelque chose… **_finit-il par dire en regardant discrètement la réaction du jeune homme blond._

Kira eu un sourire mi-amusé, mi-réconfortant.

-**On finit à 17h. **_Répondit-il sur un ton très doux._

-**Merci beaucoup. **_Remercia le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avant de repartir en courant en direction de Shuuhei qui l'attendait patiemment, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Kira._

**« Le lendemain: 12h40. Lycée privé Miyamoto: Parc de l' établissement»**

-**Ulquiorra? Je peux te demander quelque chose? **_Demanda Kira, se levant du banc sur lequel ils étaient tous les 2 assis._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regarda son ami fixement et Izuru comprit qu'il était d'accord pour qu'il lui pose sa question.

**-Hier soir. Quand je t'ai présenté à Hisagi-san et Jaggerjack-san et que tu t'es tourné vers moi et que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas parler avec lui. Sur le coup je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre…mais maintenant je me demande pourquoi. **

Voyant qu'Ulquiorra ne répondait pas et qu'il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, Kira bafouilla, nerveux:

-**Enfin…, ça ne me regarde peut-être pas…Mais je m'inquiète pour toi… **_continua-t-il en baissant ses yeux, regardant ses pieds._

Il entendit son ami soupirer. Kira releva la tête et vit Ulquiorra se lever à son tour.

Ulquiorra était devant Izuru, le dos tourné à lui. Le jeune homme blond ne pouvait pas voir l'expression qu'affichait son ami à cet instant.

**-Il a couché avec cette femme. **_Dit-il sur un ton plutôt glacial. Puis il se mit en route pour aller en cours. Laissant un Kira abasourdit et choqué._

Kira ne comprenait pas. Mais il se dit que son meilleur ami, n'avait surement pas envie d'en parler. Du moins pour l'instant. Si Ulquiorra voulait parler d'une chose, c'était quand il était décidé à en parler. Le brusquer n'aurait servi à rien.

Une jeune femme brune, de petite taille, s'approcha d'Izuru et lui caressa le bras, se qui le fit sursauter.

-**Ah Hinamori-chan.** **Bonjour. **_Dit-il en posant un regard affectueux sur elle._

**-Kira-kun à l'air songeur. Tu vas bien j'espère? **_Demanda-t-elle le regardant avec une certaine inquiétude._

**-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas s'il te plait. **_Répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

**-Hum… Euh je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ce soir. **_Demanda-t-elle rapidement en rougissant vivement._

Kira la regarda surpris puis prit un air désolé.

**-Désolé, Hinamori-chan. J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. **_Répondit-il fuyant le regard déçu de la jeune femme._

Kira regarda sa montre, s'excusa et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Ulquiorra.

**« 17h03. Portail du lycée Miyamoto »**

Grimmjow attendait devant le portail de l'établissement, appuyé dos contre le mur de l'enceinte, bras croisés contre son torse. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait raconter à Ulquiorra.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait. Se demandant quelle serait la réaction du jeune Schiffer en le voyant. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver car il le vit arriver en compagnie d'Izuru.

Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Il se mit sur leur chemin et les salua.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux, prit par la surprise soudaine de voir cet homme ici, puis reprit une expression normale.

**-Je voudrais te parler Ulquiorra-kun. **_Dit Grimmjow en le regardant dans les yeux déterminé et Kira comprit qu'il voulait avoir une discussion seul à seul alors il s'exclama:_

- **Oh! J'avais oublié. J'ai quelque chose à faire! Je te laisse Ulquiorra. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu auras fini. **

Kira glissa un regard sur Grimmjow qui continuait de fixer son ami puis il se mit à courir sur le chemin pour retourner chez son oncle.

Ulquiorra regarda son vis-à-vis, le contourna et commença à marcher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui emboîta le pas.

**-Je suis hôte au club « Asterisk »** _Commença-t-il. _**Et parfois il m'arrive de coucher avec les clientes.** _Continua-t-il essayant de voir une quelconque réaction chez le lycéen. _

Voyant qu'Ulquiorra ne lui prêtait pas plus attention que ça, il l'empoigna par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Le lycéen arqua un sourcil puis il désigna un banc d'un parc qui se trouvait sur leur route.

Ils y allèrent et s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre. Puis Grimmjow reprit:

-**Comment j'aurai pu deviner que c'était ta belle-mère? T'as l'air de m'en vouloir mais…Putain je suis pas devin… **_s'emporta-t-il un peu avant de reprendre plus calmement. _**Je suis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère et je trouve ça vraiment triste. Ça a pas dû être facile. Je suis vraiment désolé**_**… **__dit-il et dans son intonation on voyait qu'il était réellement navré._

Ulquiorra bougea un peu près de lui et Grimmjow pu voir sur son visage un minuscule sourire ancré dans une expression de tristesse.

**-A part Izuru. Personne n' a eu l'air vraiment désolé pour moi**. _Dit Ulquiorra en tournant la tête vers Grimmjow. _**Ils ont tous fait comme si ma mère n'avait jamais existé. **_Continua-t-il sa voix calme tremblant très légèrement, pas très assuré._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne détachait plus ses yeux de l'autre jeune homme assis à ses cotés. Ulquiorra commençait à parler avec lui. Et cela sonnait même plutôt comme des confidences.

**-**_**Cette femme, **_**c'est **_**elle**_** la responsable de tout ça. **_Affirma-t-il serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, joignant ses doigts et les serrant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures._

Grimmjow comprit immédiatement de qui il voulait parler. Ran'Tao. Mais pourquoi disait-il ça?

**- Tu devrais essayer d'oublier ça et d'avancer. T'aimes pas ta belle mère? Et alors? De toute façon qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire? Tu vas pas vivre toute ta vie avec! **_S'exclama l'hôte en levant les bras, les pliants derrière sa tête pour s'en faire un appuie_. **Moi j'ai des parents, enfin si on peut appeler ça des parents… et je vis très bien sans les voir depuis que je suis majeur.**

_Continua-t-il en fermant les yeux._

**- Tu fais erreur**_. Répondit simplement Ulquiorra en ramenant une jambe contre son torse, appuyant sa tête sur son genoux._

Grimmjow rouvrit un œil et observa le lycéen. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par «Tu fais une erreur »? Il commençait à parler, mais ce qu'il racontait n'était pas vraiment très clair.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se leva et Ulquiorra le regarda faire.

**-Je te paie une glace, tu veux? **_Proposa-t-il en souriant, désignant la petite baraque à glace du parc. _

Ulquiorra esquissa un sourire et se leva à son tour.

**-Vous êtes vraiment étrange. **_Répondit-il en suivant Grimmjow_.

**« 17h32: Devant la résidence Ichimaru »**

Kira arrivait devant chez son oncle quand il aperçut Shuuhei assis sur les marches devant la résidence. Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Hisagi.

**-Hisagi-san? Bonjour. Eu que faites vous ici à cette heure-ci? **_Demanda-t-il l'air un peu perdu._

**-Bonjour Kira-Kun. En fait, je voulais discuter un peu avec toi. A propos de ton ami. **_Répondit-il en se grattant la tête._

**-D'Ulquiorra? **_Questionna-t-il surpris, ses grands yeux bleus un peu troublés_.

-**Je suis certain que Grimmjow et lui se sont déjà rencontré. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait rencontré un lycée et j'ai fait le rapprochement quand t'as fait les présentations… **_Expl__iqua Shuuhei._ **Comme t'es le meilleur ami d'Ulquiorra-kun tu dois être au courant de l'histoire avec sa mère et sa belle mère. **

Shuuhei ne continua pas, Kira savait où il voulait en venir.

Il le laissa entrer, le laissa s'installer sur le canapé du petit salon et s'assit en face de lui.

-**Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de te raconter ça Hisagi-san…**_Avoua-t-il un peu gêné. _

**-Je ne te le demanderai pas, mais Grimmjow est mon ami et je m'inquiète pour lui. Pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à saisir, il veut à tout prix s'expliquer auprès d'Ulquiorra-kun…Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas mal suivit l'histoire de la mort de la mère de ton ami et que je trouve ça étrange… Et je me suis aussi renseigné sur Ran'Tao et je sais que c'est une femme opportuniste, ambitieuse et … **_Poursuivit-il avant d'être coupé par Kira._

-**Ulquiorra adorait sa mère… Ils étaient très proche. Dès qu'elle pouvait, elle passait tout son temps avec lui. Yukiko-san était vraiment une femme magnifique et talentueuse. Son fils est son portrait craché. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Monsieur Schiffer était plus présent à cet époque. Ils formaient une famille parfaite. **_Raconta Izuru pendant que Shuuhei écoutait_ silencieux.

**Yukiko-san était la pianiste la plus célèbre, elle était admirée par les plus grands musiciens. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a appris à Ulquiorra à jouer du piano…Il fallait le voir avec sa mère, assis au piano, souriant et riant parfois aux éclats alors qu'elle le chatouillait… **_Poursuivit-il la voix tremblante._

**Elle et Ran'Tao-san étaient très amies. Yukiko-san était un modèle pour Ran'Tao, elle apprenait beaucoup avec elle…**

Shuuhei vit que les yeux de Kira se voilaient légèrement et qu'il tremblait un peu et cela se ressentait dans sa voix.

**-Un jour, une rumeur a circulé disant que Yukiko-san avait un amant. Etant une femme mariée, cela a eu des répercussions sur sa vie professionnelle. Elle a eu des problèmes, ses amis, Ran'Tao-san lui a tourné le dos…**

**Une semaine plus tard Yukiko-san a été retrouvé morte dans le salon de sa maison… C'est une domestique qu'il a prévenu les urgences…**

Hisagi laissait le jeune homme blond continuer son monologue, regardant ses yeux magnifique s'embuer de plus en plus, ne sachant pas s'il devait intervenir ou non.

-**Le pire… C'est qu'Ulquiorra était là. La domestique qui a appelé les urgences a dit qu'il était près du corps de sa mère…lui tenant la main…pleurant et l'appelant… Elle a dit que quand on a voulu l'enlever du corps de sa mère… il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « c'est elle ! » , « c'est sa faute ! »….**

**Personne n'a cherché à savoir ce qu'il cherchait à dire… **

Une larme roula le long de la joue d'Izuru et il l'essuya dans un geste rapide et cacha son visage.

**-Je suis… désolé… **_S'excusa fébrilement Kira._

Shuuhei se leva, sortit un paquet de mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et le tendit au jeune homme blond. Hisagi lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. **_Dit-il simplement_**. Je n'aurai pas dû te demander de me parler de cette histoire. **

**-Ulquiorra…Il n'a plus jamais été comme avant après ça…Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider… **_Avoua Kira l'air désespéré, continuant de pleurer, n'arrivant pas à calmer ses sanglots._

Shuuhei s'assit à coté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Izuru se blottit contre lui, agrippant sa veste, nichant sa tête contre son torse.

Le jeune homme brun continuait de caresser les cheveux doux du blondinet entrain de sangloter contre lui.

**-C'est à moi à m'excuser. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. **_Avoua Hisagi en resserrant son étreinte._

Izuru sembla se calmer, sa respiration redevenait plus calme et les tremblements s'étaient arrêtés. Le jeune homme blond releva la tête, ses yeux encore humides, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shuuhei.

Shuuhei crut tomber, déstabilisé par ses beaux yeux bleus clairs, limpide malgré les larmes qui menaçaient encore de s'y échapper.

Hisagi dans une impulsion, caressa la joue de Kira, le regarda avec intensité, approcha son visage et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles d'Izuru qui trembla contre lui.

Les lèvres de Kira étaient douces se disait Shuuhei alors qu'il observait les réactions du jeune homme. Les yeux du blond s'étaient fermés et le jeune homme tatoué sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Le plus vieux des 2 repoussa doucement l'autre, dégagea le plus jeune de son étreinte et tourna la tête.

**-Excuses-moi**. _Demanda Shuuhei en se massant le front._

**-Tu sais Hisagi-san… J'en avais très envie… **_avoua-t-il ses joues reprenant une couleur plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire; lorsqu'il était gêné._

Et le barman fut saisit d'un frisson. Il retourna la tête vers le lycéen toujours assis près de lui et le regarda surpris.

**-En f****ait je suis…amoureux de toi Hisagi-san… **_Continua Izuru, baissant la tête._

Le cœur de Shuuhei rate un battement. Surpris par cette déclaration pour le moins inattendu.

**-Comment?… **_Réussit-il à demander._

**- Je te l'ai dit…A force d'entendre Rangiku-san parler des moments qu'elle avait passé avec vous…J'ai eu de plus en plus envie de te rencontrer et plus je pensais au jour où je ferais ta connaissance…enfin je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans trop m'en apercevoir… **_Expliqua Izuru gêné, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains._

Shuuhei ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout il avait toujours été celui qui se déclarait. Et puis, là c'était une déclaration venant du neveu de son amie, qui plus est, un homme… Enfin, à dire vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le dérangeait le plus.

-**Quand je vous ai rencontré au night club. Mon cœur battait très vite dans ma poitrine, j'avais la gorge sèche et les mains moites… J'étais vraiment stressé…Mais je voulais vraiment vous parler. **

Izuru regarda discrètement en direction de l'homme dont il était amoureux puis rebaissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-**Dès que je t'ai vu… j'ai su que c'était toi… Je t'ai trouvé très beau… Si j'ai proposé le dîner c'était pour te voir encore et pouvoir te parler d'avantage…**

**Je sais que nous sommes tous les 2 des hommes et que ce n'est pas sûrement très agréable de recevoir ce genre de déclaration de la part de quelqu'un comme moi…mais je suis sincère… **_Avoua-t-il, prenant son courage à 2 mains et plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de Shuuhei._

Hisagi le regarda attendrit par cet aveu. Il trouvait Kira très craquant, mignon et même beau. Il était doux, calme et fragile. Il était très gentil. Et le fait qu'il fut un homme n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Kira-kun…Mais je ne pense pas que je sois fait pour toi.**

C'est vrai que Shuuhei clamait souvent qu'il voulait une petite amie, et s'en prenait toujours à Grimmjow, lui arguant que c'était sa faute s'il n'en trouvait pas. Mais en réalité, il était heureux que ça soit comme ça.

Hisagi était quelqu'un qui n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il avait peur de décevoir. De plus, Kira était quelqu'un de fragile qui avait besoin d'une personne forte. Pas d'un homme comme lui qui ne cesse de douter.

Voyant que Kira avait de nouveau baissé la tête et affichait une expression de déception et de tristesse mêlée, qu'il lui fendit le cœur, il ajouta:

**-Je ne suis pas fort, Kira-kun… J'aurais peur de te décevoir… **_Avoua-t-il en se levant relevant la tête du lycéen._

Izuru bondit du canapé sur lequel il était assis, et agrippa la veste de Shuuhei et déclara avec assurance:

**-Non! Hisagi-san est une personne courageuse! Combative et déterminée! Malgré ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, tu as continué d'avancer, et même si tu es blessé à l'intérieur tu n'en montres rien de peur d'inquiéter les autres! Tu essaies de t'en sortir par tes propres moyens , tu ne te laisses pas abattre! Tu es attentif à ceux qui t'entourent. Plus d'une fois, j'ai entendu dire Rangiku-san que tu l'avais aider, que tu avais été là pour elle dans les coups durs.**

**Hisagi-san est quelqu'un de sérieux et de sincèrement gentil. Hisagi-san est vraiment une personne étonnante… **_Finit-il par dire les larmes menaçant de retomber. _**Je voudrais qu'Hisagi-san tombe amoureux de moi… **_Avoua t-il en appuyant son front sur le torse de Shuuhei qui lui caressa la nuque._

Shuuhei était attendrit par Kira et malgré son envie de lui dire que lui aussi ressentait une forte attirance pour lui, il se contenta de rétorquer:

**-Je ne suis pas parfait Kira-kun. Si un jour je te faisais du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.**

-**Personne n'est parfait Hisagi-san… Et moi le premier… Je suis faible, lâche, naïf, maladroit, égoïste… je sais pertinemment que je suis bourré de tout ces défauts et pourtant je te demande de tomber amoureux de moi…. **_Répondit Kira en relevant son visage pour voir la réaction du jeune homme brun. _

Puis avant qu'il ne réponde, il ajouta:

**-Je serais là si Hisagi-san a besoin de moi. **

Et les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, finissent par se décrocher de ses cils et dévalent silencieusement ses joues.

Shuuhei était très touché par la candeur dont faisait preuve Kira.

Il releva le visage d'Izuru, essuya doucement les sillons d'eau salée de son visage et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste et tendre.

**- Kira-kun? Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi? **_Demanda Hisagi avec un sourire remplis de douceur._

Kira sourit heureux et rassuré. Il se blottit d'avantage contre son - à présent- nouveau petit ami qui le serre affectueusement contre lui.

* * *

Voilà chapitre 4 bouclé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu

J'aurais beaucoup fait pleurer Kira O_o Mais bon le personnage d'Izuru est assez complexe, il est faible et en même temps il recèle une force plutôt puissante. ( je parle du manga là ^^)

Enfin j'espère qu'il ne vous tape pas sur le système, ça m'embéterait vu qu'il est mon 2eme personnage préféré

En ce qui concerne Hinamori, elle en revanche n'est pas du tout dans les personnage que j'apprécie... A part se faire blesser, elle ne sait rien faire j'ai l'impression. Excepté faire s'inquiéter les autres pour elle... enfin voilà XD Vous m'aurez comprise, si elle est ici dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas anodin :p (Elle et Orihime ! PWah! mon dieu... Pardonnez moi fan D'Inoue Orihime et d'Hinamori Momo ^^')

_**Note:**_

***Schiffer Yukiko, la mère d'Ulquiorra**: Yukiko est un personnage de mon invention.

***Ran'Tao:** j'ai oublié de préciser que Ran'Tao est un personnage de l'Univers de Bleach, apparaissant dans l'anime à l'arc Bount.

_-Le titre de ce chapitre '**jihaku'** veut dire '**confession / aveu / déclaration'.**_

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment.

A bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre!


	5. Annonce

Bonsoir,

Je voulais vous demander quelque chose^^'

J'ai une histoire en tête depuis quelques temps mais comme j'ai déjà des autres histoires à finir, je me demande si c'est vraiment sérieux d'en commencer une autre

Mais j'aimerais beaucoup tenter le coup quand même alors je vous demande ce que vous pensez de l'intrigue et vous me dites si ça vous tente ou pas ^^

Ça serait l'histoire d'un homme qui a pendant son sommeil des visions des bribes de la vie des personnes qu'il croise, avec qui il parle, avec qui il est ami. Et ses visions lui révèlent des choses totalement vraies. Cependant un soir, il a une vision très étrange, celle d'un jeune homme mais qui vivait à une époque antérieure, plus ancienne. Mais il se demande si c'est vraiment une vision et pas seulement un rêve.

Seulement le lendemain en se rendant à ses cours, il rencontre le jeune homme de ses visions.

Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ou pas? ^^' Et puis je vous demande aussi à propos du couple parce que pour moi ça serait d'office un GrimmxUlqui mais peut être que vous en avez marre XD

Voilà donc je vous laisse décider

PS: le chapitre suivant sortira surement Mardi ^^


	6. Shiawase?

**Bonsoir.**

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ma longue, très longue absence. Je ne raconterai pas ma vie pour vous dire toutes les péripéties qui me sont arrivées! ça serait trop long et puis je doute fortement que ça vous intéresse. ^^**

**Aussi, désolée pour le temps durant lequel je n'ai rien publié, pas que l'aspiration me manquait mais ma motivation s'était envolée, mais la voilà revenue!**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre, parce que le rapport, temps d'attente/qualité est peut être gigantesque si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**En ce qui concerne mon idée d'histoire, j'attendrai d'abord de finir cette histoire-ci et peut-être d'avancer un peu dans celles que j'ai laissé de côté. Sinon pour vous avertir, ça sera un GrimmxUlqui donc. Hé oui encore! Désolée **

**Bon je vous laisse lire, merci de ne pas me lyncher:p**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^**

**ps: Shiawase = Bonheur**

* * *

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra après avoir retrouvé Shuuhei et Kira chez l'oncle de ce dernier avait appris la mise en couple de leurs amis.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait été surpris et choqué de cette nouvelle. Son ami était, comme lui, un homme à femmes. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle femme s'il s'en était donné la peine. Et puis c'était Kira, le neveu de Rangiku. Le jeune homme blond était certes mignon et c'est vrai qu'il s'entendait bien avec Shuu' mais quand même… Il avait remarqué leurs échanges de regards mais il ne se serait pas douté que ça finirait de cette manière.

Bien qu'il fut un tantinet traumatisé d'apprendre ça, il n'en montra rien, car il vit bien que son ami et colocataire paraissait plutôt heureux.

Quant à Ulquiorra, lui, il avait félicité les 2 jeunes hommes sans aucune remarque et il n'avait même pas parût surpris.

Le lycéen aux cheveux noirs les regardait avec des yeux bienveillants ? Oui c'était le mot. Il paraissait heureux pour son ami et même si son visage n'en traduisait aucun signe, Grimmjow put le voir à travers son regard.

Kira avait tout de même demandé si pour le moment, ils pouvaient garder cette révélation pour eux et ne pas en parler à son oncle et à Rangiku. Pas qu'il avait honte d'être amoureux d'un homme, d'Hisagi-san, mais il voulait déjà en parler à ses parents. Shuuhei de son côté préférait aussi cette solution et avait dit qu'il inviterait son père adoptif et qu'il le présenterait à son nouveau petit ami.

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra avaient bien évidemment acquiescé. Après tout ce n'était pas à eux de décider de ça.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir diner ensemble, ils se rendirent au cinéma, discutant et blaguant sur le chemin de ce que ressemblerait la relation de Shuuhei et Izuru.

Grimmjow s'était amusé à lister tous les défauts et manies de son colocataire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait pris Kira par les épaules et lui avait murmuré, enfin assez fort pour que le jeune brun tatoué puisse entendre, qu'il devrait faire attention à Shuu' car il pouvait se montrer très passionné et qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui sauter dessus et Kira s'était mis à rougir violemment alors que son petit ami sortait de ses gonds et aboyait sur celui qui s'amusait à l'emmerder en racontant des conneries pas possible.

Arrivés devant le cinéma, Kira aperçut Hinamori qui se dépêcha de venir le saluer.

**-Kira-kun! Je suis surprise de te voir ici. Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir. **_Dit-elle d'une voix douce accompagnée d'une moue boudeuse._

**-Ah Hinamori-chan ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'avais vraiment quelque chose de prévu et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici… je suis venu avec des amis. **_Expliqua-t-il gêné de cette situation._

Hinamori regarda autour d'eux dans la file et vit Ulquiorra à qui elle fit un signe de la main. Mais c'est un autre jeune homme qui s'avança vers eux.

Shuuhei se posta à coté de son petit ami et jaugea la jeune femme du regard.

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra restèrent en retrait, observant de loin ce qui se passait.

**-Hinamori-chan, je te présente Hisagi-san. Hisagi-san voici une amie du lycée, Hinamori-chan. **

Hinamori s'inclina en signe de politesse et Shuuhei lui fit un sourire.

**-Tu viens? **_Demanda le jeune homme brun en prenant discrètement la main de Kira dans la sienne._

Malgré que ce geste fut discret, la jeune femme le remarqua et écarquilla un peu les yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien vu.

**-Kira-kun? **_Appela-t-elle en le retenant par le bras et l'interpelé ce retourna._

Izuru fit signe à son petit ami qu'il arrivait et ce dernier rentra dans le cinéma pour prendre les places.

-**Je voudrais savoir…s'il serait possible… qu'on se voit …**_Commença la jeune femme en baissant les yeux, rougissante à cause de ce qu'elle voulait demander, avant d'être interrompu par son interlocuteur._

-**Je suis avec quelqu'un…Enfin je veux dire…j'aime déjà quelqu'un…Désolé… **_Avoua-t-il, comprenant ce que son amie voulait lui demander, attristé à l'idée de faire de la peine à la jeune femme _

**-… Ah… **

C'est tout ce qui pu sortir de sa bouche.

La voix de Shuuhei appelant Kira parvint jusqu'à eux et Hinamori releva la tête et regarda en direction du jeune homme brun et son regard se fit dur.

**-Je crois qu'on t'appelles Kira-kun. **_Dit elle sur un ton froid en regardant au loin, ses yeux fixés sur Shuuhei_.

Izuru fut surpris du contraste dont il était témoin entre la jeune femme d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes plutôt et celle qu'il avait maintenant devant lui et qu'il lui parlait de cette voix froide.

-**hum… Passes une bonne soirée Hinamori-chan. **_Conclut Kira s'excusant une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre les autres._

La séance de cinéma avait été plus au moins agréable. Le film n'avait été ni super ni mauvais. Il leur avait permis de passer un bon moment ensemble.

Enfin le film avait été meilleur pour certains que pour d'autres…

Kira n'avait pas cessé de penser à son amie qu'il avait rejeté . C'était incroyable la différence qui pouvait exister entre l'Hinamori du lycée, souriante, douce, fragile et celle qu'il avait cru voir, une Hinamori grimaçante, dur et cassante.

Shuuhei quant à lui s'était dit qu'il devrait veiller sur cette fille. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont elle regardait son petit ami. Certes cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était avec le jeune homme blond, mais il était de nature jaloux et il n'aimait pas qu'on essaie de voler ce qu'il lui appartenait.

Globalement, mis à part cet épisode, cela restait une bonne soirée et ça serait à recommencer, enfin excepté un détail bien entendu.

* * *

_*****22h45 devant le cinéma*****_

-**Hé Grimm', je raccompagne Kira chez lui. **_Dit le jeune homme brun interpellant son ami qui essayait de tirer des commentaires d'Ulquiorra à propos du film._

**-Ah! **_S'exclama-t-il avant de lancer un regard sournois à Shuuhei et de sourire d'un air sadique remplis de sous entendu pervers. _**Je vois, on a une idée derrière la tête hein? **

Le visage d'Hisagi vira furieusement au rouge. Il bafouilla en hurlant:

-**M.. NON PAS DU TOUT! **_Puis il se tourna vers son petit ami qui riait de sa réaction et il se calma._

-**Tu n'as qu'à raccompagner Ulquiorra-kun. A tout à l'heure l'abruti! **_Grogna Shuuhei, enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Kira, s'éloignant._

Grimmjow regarda en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et soupira mentalement. Il n'avait pas trop le choix si? Shuuhei demanderait sûrement à Ulquiorra s'il ne l'avait pas trop emmerder le long du trajet.

**- Donc je dois te raccompagner**_**. **__Annonça Grimm' en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

**-Ne te sens pas obligé. Je peux très bien rentrer seul. **_Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts, entreprenant de rentrer chez lui._

-**Hé! C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas**! _S'exclama l'hôte aux cheveux bleus. _**En plus, c'est tout bon, je sais déjà où t'habites… **

_**« **__MERDE__**! » **__Pensa Grimmjow. « Putain la boulette!. »_

Il tourna discrètement les yeux vers Ulquiorra pour voir s'il avait réagit à bourde indélicate qu'il avait commise.

C'est vrai que s'il savait où vivait le jeune Schiffer c'était parce qu'il avait suivit sa belle mère jusque sa résidence et qu'il avait couché avec cette dernière.

Cependant Grimmjow fut surpris car l'autre jeune garçon n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction. Il continuait de marchait d'un pas lent, et gracieux, les mains aux chaud dans les poches de son jeans.

_Mal à l'aise à cause du blanc qui s'était installé depuis bientôt 5min, il demanda:_

_**-**_**Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais du film, il t'a plu?**

**- Pourquoi fais-tu l'effort de me parler alors que moi je n'en fais aucun envers toi? **_Demanda Ulquiorra, s'arrêtant et se tournant face à son aîné._

Grimmjow s'arrêta lui aussi, étonné que son cadet lui pose cette question aussi franchement. Il sonda le visage à première vue inexpressif du plus jeune et se stoppa sur ses yeux.

Grimmjow , au lieu d'y trouver de l'ennui, de l'agacement, de la colère, y découvrit, de l'incompréhension mêlé à une pointe de tristesse.

L'homme aux cheveux décolorés mis ses bras derrière sa tête et leva la tête vers le ciel devenu sombre.

**-Tu me fais un peu penser à moi. **_Avoua-t-il_**. Personne n'a la même manière de réagir et de se comporter après un coup dur. J'étais comme toi, je ne parlais à personne, enfin à part Shuuhei. T'en veux à tout le monde, tu sais plus si t'as envie de crier ta colère, si t'as envie de cogner quelqu'un, ou simplement si t'as envie de pleurer. Moi en ce qui me concerne j'extériorisais tout ça en collant de bons coups de poing dans la gueule de ceux qui me saoulaient**_**. **__Dit-il avec un sourire sadique en tapant dans la paume de sa main gauche de son poing droit._

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien, il se contentait de l'écoutait en silence.

**-Mais c'est pas la bonne solution. Tu devrais crier un bon coup, te confier à un bon pote, et si t'en as vraiment gros sur la patate, pleures une bonne fois.**

Ulquiorra reprit sa marche, laissant Grimmjow libre de continuer à le suivre ou non.

_**-**_**Le monde me paraît tellement vide et sans attraits…A quoi sert une vie qui n'est plus faite que de souffrance, de malheur et d'injustice… **

La voix monotone du jeune homme parvint aux oreilles de Grimmjow. Une voix qui semblait fatigué, appartenant à un jeune homme qui en avait sans doute assez de chercher un sens à ce que pouvait être la vie.

_**- **_**Ouais c'est vrai la vie de certains comparé à d'autres c'est carrément de la merde. Y'en a qui ont rien à foutre, tout leur arrive comme ça, ils ont pas à se sortir les doigts du cul. Sont bourrés de fric, ça pue le bourge à des kilomètres à la ronde, ça donne des ordres, ça se croit supérieur à tout le monde.**

Ulquiorra se stoppa une nouvelle fois et le fixa visiblement choqué.

**-Non mais non t'y es pas du tout, je parle pas du tout pour toi mon p'tit Ulqui. **_Riposta Grimmjow en battant l'air de ses mains, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire._

-**Enfin…**_Repris t-il plus sérieux. _**T'en a d' autres, qui en chient toute leur vie, qui triment du matin au soir pour un salaire de misère. Mais dans le fond c'est peut-être eux qui sont les plus heureux. Et je vais te dire pourquoi, parce que c'est des gens comme ça qui voient vraiment la valeur des choses. **

**Ouais je sais ce que tu dois te dire, que je dois être complètement con pour dire un truc pareil. Mais tu crois pas que les plus belles choses sont les choses les plus simples? Avoir un ami avec qui on peut aller boire un verre après le boulot, à qui on peut se plaindre de son patron qui nous les brise sévère. Voir le sourire d'une belle jeune fille **_« ou d'un beau garçon » pensa-t-il furtivement en laissant glisser son regard brièvement sur Ulquiorra qui marchait à ses côtés._ **Regarder la télé, le soir, une bière à la main après une bonne journée de travail…**

**Sincèrement je crois pas que les gros riches soient encore au courant de c'qu'est vraiment le bonheur. A force d'être habitué à tout avoir, bas au final on a plus rien. Plus aucune valeur des choses et être blasé total bah ça c'est triste.**

Grimmjow tourna la tête vers Ulquiorra, s'attendant à le voir secouer la tête, pensant « qu'est-ce qu'il peut raconter comme absurdités » mais à la place, contre toute attente, il vit, accroché sur son visage, ses fines lèvres pâles étirées en un petit sourire et étrangement il se sentit fier de lui.

**-Hé bah j'aurai jamais cru ça possible**. _Avoua l'homme aux yeux bleus cyan en souriant largement._

_**-**_** Pardon? **_Demanda Ulquiorra, étonné._

-**Non rien, j'ai eu le droit à un beau cadeau. D'autant que ça doit être assez précieux parce que ça doit pas arriver vraiment souvent! **_S'exclama Grimm' tout content._

**-Grimmjow-san est vraiment étrange. Et grossier aussi. C'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un capable d'énoncer autant de grossièretés en si peu de temps.**

**-Hé! **_Grogna l'hôte en levant son poing_. **C'est pas parce qu…**

**-Hé bonsoir Ulquiorra! **_Entendit Grimmjow avant de voir une petite bande arriver à leur hauteur._

_**-**_**Bonsoir Kurosaki. Inoue-chan. Kuchiki-chan. Ishida. Abarai-san. **_Salua Ulquiorra en s'inclinant légèrement devant chacun d'entre eux._

_**-**_**Alors comment tu vas? **_Demanda le jeune homme roux répondant au nom de Kurosaki Ichigo._

Pendant que le petit brun aux yeux verts parlait avec le rouquin, Grimmjow observait la petite bande en silence. Un jeune homme roux et aux yeux ambrés, l'air renfrogné; une rousse aux yeux noisettes et à forte poitrine pas l'air fût-fût; une petite brunette aux yeux bleus foncés un air malicieux plaqué sur le visage; un garçon aux cheveux noirs bleutés, une paire de lunettes collée sur le nez, un air monsieur je-sais-tout; et un autre gars aux cheveux roux très foncés, l'air colérique et bagarreur. A priori tous de l'âge d'Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow après avoir détaillé plus ou moins chacun d'eux reporta son attention sur celui qui discutait avec l'héritier des Schiffer.

La manière dont le jeune homme roux se comportait avec Ulquiorra lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait un air de déjà vu.

**-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce soir? **_Questionna Ichigo en s'appuyant dos à un mur, croisant les bras sur son torse._

_**-**_**On a passé la soirée ensemble. **_Répondit Grimmjow attrapant Ulquiorra par les épaules, le tirant contre lui._

Ulquiorra ne réagit pas, il regarda Ichigo qui avait arqué un sourcil, l'air agacé.

**-C'est qui lui**_**? **__Demanda le rouquin, visiblement sur la défensive, pointant du doigt le rustre qui les avait coupé dans leur conversation._

Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de répondre, c'est Grimmjow qui le fit à sa place.

**-Je suis son mec! **_S'exclama l'hôte en dressant fièrement son majeur à l'intention du jeune homme roux._

Inoue attrapa Ulquiorra par le bras et l'invita à se joindre au reste du petit groupe le temps que les 2 jeunes hommes aient fini de s'envoyer des insultes au visage.

-Ulquiorra d'où est-ce qui sort ce type? Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra? Demanda Ichigo cherchant où Est-ce que pouvait s'être enfui le jeune homme.

Trop occupés à s'injurier férocement, Grimmjow et Ichigo n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'Ulquiorra avait été entrainé par la rouquine plantureuse un peu plus loin.

Ils se rapprochèrent du restant du groupe et Kurosaki réitéra sa question et ce fut encore l'hôte qui répondit:

**-On peut savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant? **_Demanda Grimm' avec un sourire sadique attrapant Ulquiorra par la taille. _

Une légère teinte rouge fit son apparition sur les joues d'Ichigo qui était entrain de serrer durement ses poings.

_**-**_**Parce que, qu'il fréquente un drôle de type avec des cheveux décolorés c'est carrément l'angoisse! **_Gronda Ichigo prêt à sauter à la gorge de Grimmjow qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à bondir sur le rouquin._

Ulquiorra attrapa le bras de Grimmjow et le tira un peu vers l'arrière, se mit devant lui et s'avança vers Ichigo.

**-En fait Grimmjow est un ami d'un ami à Kira. Il me raccompagnait seulement. **_Avoua le jeune homme aux yeux verts, le visage impassible._

Ichigo ne connaissait pas l'énergumène aux cheveux décolorés mais il connaissait un peu Ulquiorra, et il savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mentir.

Le rouquin à cet aveu, se sentit soulagé et repris son calme, évitant de recroiser le regard de l'homme avec qui il avait faillit se battre quelques instants plus tôt, de peur de retrouver vite ses envies de meurtres.

**-D'accord. Bon je crois qu'on va te laisser. **_Annonça Ichigo. _Tu **devrais quand même faire attention.** _Ajouta-t-il à l'oreille d'Ulquiorra avant de le saluer et de partir avec le reste des ses amis._

Un bref silence s'installa avant que le jeune Schiffer ne demande, l' air désapprobateur :

**-Pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu étais mon « mec »?**

**-C'était pour l'emmerder et je crois que ça à bien réussit. **_S'exclama le plus vieux fronçant les sourcils d'agacement tout en arborant un air satisfait._ **Je sais pas depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez, mais je peux te dire qu'il en pince sec pour toi.** _Continua-t-il observant les réactions du plus jeune._

Ulquiorra reprit sa marche.

**-Tu te trompes, de plus, je ne parle pas souvent à Kurosaki. Je ne vois pas comment une chose pareil puisse être possible**. _Expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. _

_**-ç**_**a se voit que tu te mêles pas beaucoup aux autres. Je peux te dire que ton copain là, il se comporte exactement de la même manière que Shuu' quand il était in love d'une fille. Les regards, les gestes, l'intonation de la voix. Et puis t'as vu comment il a réagit au quart de tour quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ton mec?** _Demanda Grimmjow s'arrêtant devant l'immense portail de la demeure Schiffer._

**-Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'aurais pas dû le taquiner…** _Souffla Ulquiorra en ouvrant le portail._

Ulquiorra était entrain de fermer le portail quand Grimmjow passa sa main au travers et lui agrippa la main. Il attrapa le regard vert émeraude d'Ulquiorra de son regard bleu glace et demanda:

-**T'es amoureux de lui?**

Vue le manque de réactions dans les yeux d'Ulquiorra, il sut que la réponse était non, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

**-Amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre alors? **_Continua-t-il curieux._

Toujours aucune réaction, aucune réponse.

**-Et ça t'intéresserait pas de sortir avec quelqu'un**_**? **__Questionna-t-il, sa curiosité le _

_poussant à le faire._

_-_**Tout ça m'importe peu. Bonsoir Grimmjow-san. **_Répondit Ulquiorra récupérant sa main, et tournant les talons dans le but de rentrer._

**-Pourquoi tu sortirais pas avec moi? **_Cria Grimmjow s'accrochant au portail, ignorant le fait qu'il aurait pu réveiller n'importe qui à des kilomètres à la ronde en hurlant de la sorte._

Il vit Ulquiorra se stopper en instant, sans pour autant se retourner vers lui, puis il le vit disparaître derrière l'immense porte de la résidence.

**-Il a dû prendre ça à la rigolade. **_Dit Grimmjow haussant les épaules en souriant, avant de s'allumer une clope._

_**« Enfin…même moi j'sais pas si j'étais sérieux ou pas… » **__Pensa-t-il, regagnant le chemin de son appart'._

_

* * *

_

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu -_-"

(En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, et je suis certaine, elles doivent être là, je les corrigerai dans un futur proche, ma priorité étant de vous montrer que je ne vous oublie pas ^^')

Je prie pour que je prochain chapitre ne mette pas aussi longtemps à paraître

Bisous! à la prochaine! =)


	7. Shuryouki

**Bonsoir!**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de lire ( et accessoirement reviewer cette fanfiction)! merci beaucoup^^**

**Voilà le 6eme chapitre^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Shuryouki= Saison de chasse**

* * *

Ulquiorra retira sa veste et ses chaussures, puis entra dans l'un des immenses salons de la demeure Schiffer, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.

A peine entré, il remarqua tout de suite la silhouette d'une femme debout dans la pièce, un verre à la main.

**-Alors comment était cette soirée? J'ai vu que tu étais en bonne compagnie**. _S'amusa la belle mère d'Ulquiorra, puis elle bu une gorgée de Cognac_**. Un jeune homme fort et vigoureux ce Jaggerjack. Un vrai étalon**_**. **__Continua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, ses yeux vicieux brillant dans l'obscurité._

Ulquiorra la regardait d'un air indifférent, ne répondant rien, continuant à la toiser.

**-Tu crois qu'il pourrait être ton ami? **_Se moqua-t-elle. _**Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à toi si ce n'est pour l'argent dont ton père dispose? **

Ran'Tao posa son verre sur le bar en marbre noir et s'avança vers le jeune homme.

Elle attrapa la mâchoire de son beau fils et la serra dans sa main.

-**A moins qu'il n'attende quelque chose d'autre de toi, n'est-ce pas? Ulquiorra**? _Continua-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, souriant méchamment et le jaugeant avec un regard lubrique._

Ulquiorra resta quelques secondes sans bouger, observant le visage de cette femme qu'il détestait tant.

Il lui lança un regard dégouté et écarta la main de Ran'Tao d'un geste sec, puis il lui tourna le dos et entreprit de traverser le salon pour rejoindre le grand escalier.

Voyant que ses paroles mauvaises ne faisaient aucunement réagir ce gamin, si ressemblant à la femme de laquelle elle avait prit la place, elle fondit sur lui, l'attrapa par les cheveux, le faisant tomber au sol et elle lui cria:

**- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde! Sale gamin! »**

Ran'Tao tira sur les cheveux d'Ulquiorra, de façon à voir son visage et elle continua de lui hurler:

**-Tu n'existes pas! Aux yeux de personne! Tu n'es rien! RIEN! TU ENTENDS!**

Malgré ses paroles acides et la violence dont elle faisait preuve, son beau fils restait muet, insensible à ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire subir et cela n'eut comme résultat qu'amplifier sa rage.

Pour couronner le tout, elle vit les yeux d'Ulquiorra la fixaient intensément. Interprétant cela comme une sorte de défit, elle jugea bon de régir.

La main de la femme s'abattit violemment contre la joue droite du lycéen dont la tête tourna sèchement vers la gauche.

Ran'Tao souriait de contentement, elle regarda le jeune homme qui se buttait à rester silencieux et elle prit ça pour une capitulation. Elle le délaissa alors un instant, pour reprendre son verre.

Ulquiorra s'en fichait de recevoir ces paroles de cette femme. Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette gifle. Pour lui ce n'était rien et c'est pour cela qu'il la laissait continuer sans rien dire.

Ulquiorra se releva dans un enchaînement de gestes souples et gracieux, et le bruissement de ses vêtements attirèrent l'attention de sa belle mère qui revint à l'attaque.

**-Tu es bien comme ta mère! Hautaine, prétentieuse! Cette trainée se sentait supérieur et regarde ce qu'elle a fait! Elle s'est suicidée!**

Elle se mit à rire, un rire effroyable et bien sûr elle ne vit pas le regard que lui lançait Ulquiorra.

**-C'était une putain et tu es pareil qu'elle! **_S'exclama-t-elle toujours en riant gorge déployée._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la rapide progression de son beau fils vers elle, elle se retrouva acculée contre un des mur du salon. Surprise et sous le choc, son verre lui échappa et se brisa en tombant , laissant le liquide ambré se rependre sur la moquette.

Le jeune homme brun la fixait dans les yeux, ses yeux verts transcendant soutenant son regards maintenant apeuré. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra semblaient dangereux, et elle put y voir toute la haine qu'il lui portait.

Ran'Tao voulut dire quelque chose mais la voix du détenteur des yeux émeraudes s'éleva, polaire:

**-Vous pouvez m'insulter ou me gifler autant que vous voulez, ça m'est égal. En revanche, osez encore une fois insulter ma mère, et je vous jure que vous le regretterez. » **

Ulquiorra se recula et se détourna de la femme de son père, dans le but de gagner sa chambre.

La femme aux cheveux châtain qui était tête baissé, regardant la tâche que laissait le Cognac sur le sol, était effarée, surprise de la réaction de son beau fils et de son regard emplis de colère, qu'elle n'avait rien osé répondre.

Pensant que ce petit avorton l'avait réduite au silence, ne fusse que pour peu de temps, cela la mit hors d'elle. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement et elle demanda d'une voix tremblante et quelque peu troublée:

**-Et…et qu' est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi pourrait-il faire…?**

Ulquiorra qui était entrain de monter le grand escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage, s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers elle et lui répondit calmement:

**-Essayez si vous l'osez et vous verrez .**

Puis il monta laissant Ran'Tao en proie à une violente colère intérieure.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il était 10h quand Grimmjow se leva.

Shuuhei était déjà levé depuis deux bonnes heures, il était entrain de finir de se préparer.

Shuu' prévint son ami qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée car il emmenait son petit ami Izuru passer la journée à l'extérieur et qu'il le ramènerai le soir à la maison pour diner et qu' Ulquiorra aussi était invité.

Hisagi demanda donc à Grimmjow d'aller faire les courses et de passer chercher le lycéen aux yeux verts dès qu'il aurait fini.

Shuuhei rappela à son colocataire où se trouvait la liste de course, c'est-à-dire dans la poche du blouson en cuir de ce dernier, pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement.

Grimm' soupira. C'était lui qui devait se taper les courses, il manquait plus qu'à ce que son ami lui demande de faire la cuisine et la soirée allait être plombée.

Grimmjow était prêt à aller chercher la corde pour se pendre, déjà fatigué à l'idée de chercher telle ou telle marque de papier toilette. Il n'avait jamais compris qu'on puisse passer 3h dans le rayon du « PQ » comme on l'appelle familièrement, vu la noble utilité dont on en avait et que de toute façon que ça soit du « Lotus » ou autre, que ça finirait au même endroit. Il n'avait jamais aimé faire les courses et cela surtout depuis la désagréable mésaventure dont il avait été la victime quand il sortait avec sa petite amie Nelliel. Elle l'avait envoyé en pleine nuit au drugstore du coin, lui faire une commission. Et quelle commission! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en y repensant…

Elle l'avait envoyé acheter une boite de tampax et il avait passé au moins un bon quart d'heure à la recherche de la marque que voulait absolument cette emmerdeuse.

La honte qu'il avait eu cette nuit là était resté gravé à tout jamais en sa mémoire, tel un méga trauma féroce dont on ne se débarrasse pas.

Puis, Grimmjow eu une magnifique idée. Il irait chercher Ulquiorra avant d'aller au magasin et ce dernier l'aiderait.

C'est sur cette idée qu'il alla se préparer joyeusement.

* * *

Il était 14h. Grimmjow avançait rapidement dans la rue principal du quartier chic où habitait Ulquiorra quand il vit une personne qu'il reconnut facilement grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux et qu'il décida d'aller taquiner.

**-Yô! Salut poil de carotte! **_Interpella Grimmjow, s'avançant vers Ichigo, un large sourire scotché sur les lèvres._

Ichigo qui était à l'arrêt à un passage piéton, fit mine de ne pas voir Grimmjow et pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas décider à lui prêter attention, il se gratta l'oreille avec son auriculaire.

Grimmjow amusé de cette réaction, mit une tape dans le dos du rouquin. Tape qui aurait pu passer pour amicale si elle n'avait pas été donné si fortement et si elle n'avait pas faillit faire tomber le lycéen roux sur la chaussée, évitant de justesse de se faire écraser.

Ichigo énervé, brandit son poing au niveau du visage de l'homme aux cheveux décolorés et hurla:

**-Putain! Ça va pas?**

**-Ah bah tu me vois finalement!** _Se moqua Grimmjow. _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin? T'habites aussi dans ce quartier?** _Demanda-t-il curieux._

-**Je vais voir quelqu'un s'tu veux tout savoir. **_Grogna Ichigo en pressant le pas pour essayer de semer Grimmjow qui continuait à la suivre_.

**-Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps? **_Gronda Kurosaki en regardant par-dessus son épaule, continuant d'avancer._

_**-**_**Te fais pas d'idée mon gars, t'es pas mon genre! C'est juste qu'apparemment on va dans la même direction. **_Répondit Grimm', qui commençait à s'énerver lui aussi_.

Ichigo se stoppa et regarda l'horizon et lui demanda le plus calmement possible, malgré sa tension qui montait en flèche et ses sourcils qui se fronçaient plus qu'à l'accoutumé:

**-Hm…Otes moi d'un doute. Tu vas pas chez Ulquiorra hein? »**

**-On dirait bien que si. **_Répondit-il en souriant sadiquement, doublant Ichigo, continuant sa progression vers la demeure du petit brun._

**-Hé attends! **_Cria Ichigo. _

Grimmjow s'arrêta et l'attendit.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Ulquiorra? Il a dit que t'étais seulement un pote d'un ami à Kira mais j'ai l'impression que tu le lâches plus. **_Dit-il, appuyant son index sur le torse du plus vieux en regardant méchamment._

Grimmjow sortit une clope, tira une latte et lui souffla la fumée dans la figure, et il déclara:

**-C'est mon problème ça.**

Ichigo qui n'était déjà plus au seuil zéro de tolérance dont il était capable, explosa et répondit en hurlant:

**-C'est mon problème aussi bordel! Arrêtes de lui tourner autour!**

**-Pourquoi je le ferai? Y'a pas ton nom tatouer dessus et tu lui as pas pisser dessus pour marquer ton territoire à ce que je sache!**

**-Ouais peut-être mais toi t'es pas un gars pour lui!**

**-Je crois qu'c'est pas à toi de décider d'ça. **_Rétorqua Grimmjow en lui appuyant sur la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

Ichigo resta muet un instant « _C'est vrai je n'ai aucun droit sur Ulquiorra. Mais rien que de voir quelqu'un lui tourner autour me fait péter un câble, surtout ce débile … » _Pensa-t-il

**-Je crois que la chasse est ouverte. On verra ce qu'Ulquiorra décide. **_Annonça Grimmjow joyeusement en écrasant sa cigarette sous sa semelle._

_-_Décider à propos de quoi? Demanda une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous les 2.

Grimmjow tourna son regard vers Ulquiorra qui venait d'arriver puis vers Ichigo et lui lança un sourire des plus machiavélique.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme brun, se mit derrière lui. Grimmjow Entoura les épaules du plus jeune de ses bras puis il enfonça sa main gauche dans la poche de son blouson de cuir.

Ichigo le regarda mi furieux, mi horrifié. _« Merde, il va pas tout lui déballer ce con! » _pensa-t-il.

-**Hé bah décider où on irait pour faire toute ces courses**_**! **__Répondit Grimmjow en sortant la liste de courses et la montrant à Ulquiorra. _**J'me suis dit que j'allais venir te chercher et que tu me donnerais un p'tit coup de main pour choisir ce qu'il faut prendre pour ce soir, vue que tu t'y connais en cuisine. Shuuhei t'invites à diner avec Kira. **_Puis il ajouta à l'attention d'Ichigo: _**Ulqui-chan cuisine vraiment très bien. Quand on voit tout ça on peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'eau à la bouche. **_Et il se lécha les lèvres telle une panthère affamée._

Ichigo fut parcourut d'un frisson d'effroi. C'était lui où venait-il de faire un sous-entendu plus ou moins douteux?

Ulquiorra qui n'avait plus rien dit jusque là reporta son attention sur Ichigo et lui demanda un peu surpris:

**-Vous étiez venu ensemble?**

**-Non pas du tout. **_Répondit Ichigo. _**Je voulais venir te voir pour te proposer de sortir. **_Poursuivit-il en se frottant la nuque un peu gêné__**. **_**Mais je crois que t'es déjà occupé aujourd'hui. **_Finit-il déçu._

Ulquiorra sortit son portable et s'avança vers Ichigo qui le regarda surpris et Grimmjow suivait la scène d'un air agacé.

**-Si tu veux, échangeons nous nos numéros. **_Proposa Ulquiorra en créant une nouvelle entrée dans son répertoire_**. Comme ça, ça sera plus simple si tu veux me joindre.**

Ichigo lui sourit. Ils s'échangèrent leur numéro.

-**Bon je t'appellerai pour te proposer une sortie. A bientôt j'espère. Bonne soirée. **_Annonça le rouquin alors qu'il s'éloignait._

Grimmjow ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait proposé cette chasse, ce duel pour les beaux yeux verts du joli brun. Tout comme il avait proposé à Ulquiorra de sortir avec lui, il pensait que c'était une bonne plaisanterie mais en était-il vraiment sûr?

Voir Ichigo courir après Ulquiorra l'amusait-il véritablement?

Il posa ses yeux sur Ulquiorra qui était entrain de détailler la liste de course et il se surprit à penser que tout ça, cette proposition, cette sorte de duel entre lui et le rouquin, était peut-être plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait.

-**On va les faire ces courses Ulquiorra? **_Demanda-t-il joyeusement en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune._

_

* * *

_

J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	8. Koi

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

J'espère que vou allez bien.

Voici enfin le chapitre 7 de Sen no yoru wo koete. J'ai peiné à l'écrire. Feignasse oblige! De plus j'y ai inclu mon tout premier lemon (ShuuheixKira) Pfiou! j'ai cru que j'allais jamais en venir à bout. Je sais pas s'il sera bien donc j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre^^' Pauvre Shuuhei et Kira, c'est un peu les tests pour mon prochain lemon GrimmjowxUlquiorra. Les pauvres

Ce chapitre est hyper long. Enfin pour moi! Il me fait 11 pages! Rien que 6 pour le lemon Je me suis donné du mal et j'espèe sincèrement que ça vous plaira.

Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux et celles qui continuent de suivre cett fanfiction!

Un grand merci!

Bon voilà je vous laisse lire!

Titre du chapitre: **'Koi**' "_amour / passion amoureuse_"

* * *

Il était à présent 16h, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow rentraient des courses. Ils s'apprétaient à rentrer dans l'appartement Hisagi/Jaggerjack et déjà, postés sur le pas de porte, une odeur assez nauséabondes, mélange d'odeurs de clopes, d'alcool, et d'autres choses que le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts préférait ignorer, les assaillirent.

L'hôte aux cheveux bleus nullement dérangé par ce fumet familier entra et alla déposer ses paquets dans la cuisine avant de revenir chercher ceux que portait Ulquiorra.

_Voyant que le brun n'entrait pas, et qu'il avait une expression de dégout à peine dissimulée scotchée sur le visage, il renifla bruyamment l'air de la pièce et s'exclama:_

**-Quoi? Ça pue pas tant que ça! **

_Ulquiorra se pinça l'arrête du nez et lança froidement:_

**-Et le pire c'est que tu es conscient que ça empeste. **

Grimmjow toujours les paquets de provisions d'Ulquiorra dans les bras, regarda le jeune homme entrait rapidement, se dirigeant vers la grande fenêtre du salon pour l'ouvrir.

**-Ils vous arrive d'aéré quelques fois**_**? **__Demanda le petit brun en regardant Grimmjow d'un air suspicieux._

**-Autant de fois que j'y pense. **_Répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête évitant le regard du lycéen qui le réprimandait._

**-Autant dire jamais. **_Conclut le lycéen en reprenant un des sacs._

Grimmjow ne répondit rien. C'est vrai que c'était la honte de ramenait Ulquiorra dans cet appartement en désordre. Sans compter sur l'odeur qui devait lui soulevait le cœur.

L'hôte montra le chemin de la cuisine à l'autre jeune homme qui le suivit sans un mot.

Ils rangèrent les provisions ensemble sans s'échanger la moindre parole puis la voix du plus jeune s'éleva:

-**Nous devrions ranger un peu. Tu as un aspirateur? Quelque chose pour faire la poussière? **

Grimmjow en resta comme deux ronds de frites. Il se posa deux questions.

La première étant: _« Alors un bourge ça sait faire le ménage? » _et la deuxième étant _« Et en tenue de soubrette ça donnerait quoi? » _

Grimmjow reçut une gifle mentale violente de sa conscience qui venait de lui rappeler qu'Ulquiorra n'était pas une femme, alors que son regard avait glissé de haut en bas du corps du brun aux yeux émeraudes et qu'un petit filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche. Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil se demandant si le peu de neurones que l'hôte possédait ne venaient pas de griller à cause de la complexité de sa question.

Grimmjow grogna de mécontentement contre sa putain de conscience qui venait de le coupait dans son petit théâtre de ses fantasmes. Il savait bien que l'héritier Schiffer était un homme. C'était pas la peine de lui rappeler!

Puis il s'aperçut qu'Ulquiorra n'était plus devant lui, il le chercha des yeux, et le trouva penché dans le placard du couloir.

-**Te gênes pas surtout**. _Gronda Grimmjow encore mécontent de l'interruption de ses pensées._

Le lycéen ne répondit pas sortant des chiffons, un balai et un sac poubelle.

-**Tu jettes ce qu'il y a a jeté pendant que je passe le balais, ensuite on fera la poussière. **_Commanda le plus jeune en prenant le balais, commençant la tâche qu'il s'était lui-même assignée._

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, trop choqué de voir que le brun voulait vraiment faire le ménage. Malgré tout il fit ce que lui demandait l'autre sans rechigner. Etrangement lui qui gueulait à tout va quand Shuuhei le grondait, lui demandant de bouger ses fesses du canapé et de lui donner un coup de main, n'eut pas l'envie de protester.

Une fois les détritus jetés et le balais passé, ils entreprirent dans le plus grand des silences de faire disparaître la poussière.

Ils passèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes à tout dépoussiérer, puis pour achever tout ça, il rangèrent ce qui trainait un peu partout.

Tout ce travail abattu, Grimmjow admira le résultat. Il avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de son appartement.

Son regard se posa sur Ulquiorra qui remettait le balais et les chiffons à leur place et il sentit un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

**-J'aurai jamais cru que t'étais une fée du logis**_. S'amusa l'homme aux yeux bleus cyans, toujours un sourire doux plaqué sur le visage._

**-Je restais souvent avec les domestiques quand mon père et ma mère n'était pas à la maison. Quand j'avais fini mes devoirs ou que je m'ennuyait j'allais leur proposer mon aide. **_Raconta Ulquiorra en refermant la porte du placard._

Ulquiorra regarda l'horloge accroché au dessus de la télévision et y lut « 17h05 ».

**-Allons préparer le dîner. **_Proposa le petit brun en se dirigeant dans la cuisine._

Jaggerjack le suivit en grognant, pas du tout ravi. Il était une bille en cuisine. Si Ulquiorra s'en apercevait il passerait pour incapable bon à rien. Ça le dérangeait de passer pour un gros nul à côté d'un lycéen bien propre sur lui.

-**Pourquoi on doit aussi se taper le repas? **_Grogna Grimmjow, croisant les bras sur son torse, reniflant comme un gosse avant de soupirer bruyamment._

Le lycéen voyant que l'autre n'était pas emballé par son idée, lui demanda de lui montrer où était rangé tous les ustensiles de cuisine. Le plus vieux lui fit des gestes vagues, ne sachant pas bien lui-même où tout ce bordel se trouvait.

-**Est-ce que tu aurais un tablier? **_Demanda le lycéen en regardant partout dans la cuisine._

Grimmjow se leva et alla farfouiller dans la penderie dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres et revint le donner au plus jeune.

Ulquiorra prit le tablier et le détailla.

Visiblement il avait déjà servit, il n'avait souvent dû être passé à la machine à laver.

Il l'enfila quand même. Il valait mieux tacher ce tablier que ses vêtements.

L'hôte aux cheveux décolorés ouvrit le frigo et se sortit une bière, puis il alla s'avachir comme à son habitude sur la canapé, et alluma la télé.

Le jeune Schiffer regarda le maître des lieux fuir la cuisine telle la peste. Cependant au lieu d'être excédé par le comportement de ce dernier, il fut amusé et s'en rendant compte il fut surpris lui-même.

* * *

Cela faisant maintenant près d'une heure qu'Ulquiorra était aux fourneaux, et près d'une heure que Grimmjow ne cessait de tourner la tête pour voir le lycéen préparer à manger derrière le bar.

La bouteille de bière vide à la main, il se leva, mis cette dernière sur la petite table de la cuisine et retourna farfouiller dans la penderie.

C'est tout étonné qu'Ulquiorra vit débouler Grimmjow l'air renfrogné et gêné, en tablier rose ou il était écrit « Je suis la femme parfaite ».

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fixa le tablier rose à dentelle et reporta ensuite son attention sur Grimmjow lui-même.

Celui-ci s'exclama mal à l'aise:

**-Non mais c'est Shuuhei, il a pas pu s'en empêcher. **_S'énerva-t-il en agrippant le tablier. _**Il a prit un lot de tabliers et bien évidemment, vue que c'est lui qui cuisine le plus souvent, il s'est choisit le normal.** _Finit-il par dire en désignant le tablier que portait Ulquiorra._

**-C'est vrai que sur toi cette chose est ridicule. **_Fit remarquer le plus jeune en détournant les yeux._

**-Bon bref, je peux te donner un coup de main? **_Proposa l'homme à tablier honteux_.

**-J'ai pratiquement fini. Mais si tu veux te rendre utile tu n'as qu'à dresser la table. **

-Ok. Répondit Grimmjow, attrapant les assiettes dans les placards. Puis il alla les disposa sur la table.

Ulquiorra qui finissait le dessert, vit Grimmjow revenir en furie.

-**ATTENDS! TU VEUX DIRE QUE J'AI MIS CETTE CHOSE POUR RIEN? **_Hurla-t-il arrachant le pauvre tablier rose, qu'il piétinait maintenant._

Ulquiorra haussa les épaules et retira le tablier bleu que Grimmjow lui avait prêté. Il s'avança vers Grimmjow et se colla contre son torse.

Le bleuté surpris par cet acte ne bougea pas, restant planté comme un gros béta.

Puis le jeune homme brun se retira.

-**Voilà. **_Dit-il simplement._

Le plus vieux baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il lui avait attaché le tablier de Shuuhei où il était inscrit « Je suis le chef! ».

Grimmjow reporta son attention sur Ulquiorra et vit que celui-ci avait ramassé l'autre tablier et se l'était attaché.

-**Euh…Merci. **_Remercia Jaggerjack en se grattant à nouveau la tête._

_

* * *

_

Ils finirent de dresser la table ensemble. Suite à ça, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé pour se reposer un peu. Enfin surtout Ulquiorra.

**-Au fait, c'qui qui t'as appelé t'à l'heure? **_Demanda Grimmjow suspicieux. _**C'est poils de carotte? Ou c'était un autre gars qui en a après toi?…**

Excédé par la dizaine de question que venait de lui posait l'autre homme, Ulquiorra finit par lui avouer:

-**En fait, il s'agissait d'un appel provenant d'un établissement scolaire privé. D'un collège. **_Précisa-t-il se redressant un peu dans le canapé._

_**-**_**C'est pas ton vieux qu'est censé recevoir ce genre d'appels? **_Questionna l'autre, curieux en désignant le portable dernier cri posé sur la table basse devant eux._

**-Tous les appels que je juge d'importance mineur et dont mon père n'a pas être gêné, ou ceux qui sont passés à la résidence principale me sont transféré directement sur mon portable. **_Expliqua-t-il en reprenant son cellulaire._

_**-**_**Et qu'est-ce qu'y t'voulais? **_Demanda Grimmjow qui trouvait ça louche._

-**Le chef d'établissement souhaitait parler à un membre de la famille Schiffer pour prendre un prochain rendez-vous. Je lui ai donc dit que je viendrais demain matin. **_Avoua-t-il croisant ses jambes, appuyant son coude sur son genoux, la tête reposant dans sa main._

Le bleuté le regarda un instant puis se décida.

**-S'tu veux j'viens avec toi demain. J'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Et puis on sait jamais que ça soit une entourloupe et qu'on cherche à te piéger pour te kidnapper**. _Proposa Grimmjow en posant sa main sur la tête d'Ulquiorra._

Ulquiorra fut surpris parce que venait de dire Grimmjow. Il n'y avait même pas penser lui-même. Il était trop occupé à penser à cette histoire de collège privé et d'entrevue mais ce que venait de lui dire le bleuté pourrait tout à fait être possible.

Ulquiorrra opina du chef. Donnant à Grimmjow l'accord de l'accompagner.

L'hôte laissa glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux du plus jeune, puis retira sa main d'un geste vif alors qu'Ulquiorra décroisait ses jambes.

**-Et en ce qui concerne « Poils de carottes »? **_Questionna-t-il un peu soucieux de la réponse._

_**-**_**Kurosaki est un ami, il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait qu'il me propose de sortir. **_Répondit Ulquiorra de sa voix froide habituelle._

Grimmjow grimaça discrètement. Il était gêné et aussi renfrogné.

-**En fait, j'te demande ça, parce que j'ai discuté un peu avec lui et j'pense pas que dans un futur proche, qu'il t'invite à sortir en tout bien tout honneur si t'vois c'que j'veux dire. **_Jugea-t-il bon de lui dire sur un ton sarcastique._

Ulquiorra alla répliquer quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Shuuhei et Kira. Il lança juste un regard à Grimmjow et il se dirigea vers les 2 nouveaux arrivants.

Jaggerjack le suivit.

Kira, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa veste, alla saluer Grimmjow et remarquant que la table était déjà dressé et qu'Ulquiorra portait un tablier, il sut qu'il avait dû préparer le dîner. Kira s'excusa et demanda à Ulquiorra de lui montrer où se trouvait la cuisine pour qu'il l'aide à finir de préparer.

Shuuhei regarda Grimmjow d'un air indéchiffrable puis l'entraîna plus loin.

**-Alors comme ça on fait le ménage maintenant? **_Demanda le tatoué, affichant un sourire crispé. _

_Avant que le bleuté n'ait pu répondre la moindre chose, l'autre enchaîna:_

**Je voudrais qu'tu me laisse l'appart' ce soir, j'aimerai être tranquille avec Kira. **_Demanda-t-il calmement._

**-Ah! Je vois! **_Répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire pervers et remplis de sous entendu._

Shuuhei lui mit un coup sur le crâne, une veine perçant sur sa tempe.

-**Ok ok pardon. **_S'excusa Grimmjow. _**Putain fais chier, je vais dormir où ce soir? **_Ronchonna-t-il shootant dans une cannette invisible._

Shuuhei qui était embêté allait dire quelque chose quand son ami releva la tête semblant avoir une idée.

-**Nan en fait, c'est bon! **_S'exclama-t-il tout joyeux._

_

* * *

_

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement. Grimmjow et Shuuhei faisant à eux 2 les ¾ de la conversation. Se chamaillant comme à leur habitude, tandis qu'Ulquiorra échangeait des regards désolés à Kira.

Le repas fini, Grimmjow proposa à Ulquiorra de le raccompagner.

**-Ce soir j'dors pas à l'appart'! j'vous laisse en paix les tourtereaux! **_Lança-t-il gaiment en passant la porte, la refermant derrière lui et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra firent le trajet plus au moins dans le silence.

Arrivés devant le portail noir de la résidence Schiffer, Ulquiorra souhaita bonne nuit au bleuté puis referma le portail. Il se retourna sans trop savoir pourquoi et vit que Grimmjow n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui le regardait fixement. Puis Jaggerjack lui tourna le dos, s'adossant à la grille.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes leva un sourcil. Il revint sur ses pas, rouvrit le portail et appela Grimmjow.

Grimmjow passa le portail et sourit sadiquement puis il annonça:

-**J'savais bien qu' tu m'laisserai pas dehors. **_Et il ébouriffa les cheveux impeccablement peignés d'Ulquiorra qui lui répondu par un _**« Tchh » **_puis il rentrèrent tous les 2 dans l'immense résidence._

_

* * *

_

Il était tard. Shuuhei craignant que son petit ami soit fatigué par cette journée, l'entraina à sa chambre.

Shuuhei prit la main d'Izuru afin de le tirer dans ses bras et de l'enlacer tendrement. Il écarta quelques mèches blondes du cou de son petit ami et y déposa quelques baisers.

Kira laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien être avant de se retirer doucement des bras puissant du brun. Il lui adressa un sourire timide et glissa sa main dans la sienne afin de l'attirer jusqu'au lit, où il s'assit, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes incertains.

Shuuhei qui le regardait, pas sûr de ce que faisait le jeune homme en face de lui demanda dans un murmure:

-**Kira…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?…**

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans la tâche qu'il avait commencé et leva ses yeux clairs vers l'autre homme. Voyant que le brun le regardait avec insistance, cela le déstabilisa quelque peu. Il se mit donc à rougir, il détourna un peu son regard et répondit timidement;

**-Je…enfin…Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on sort ensemble mais**_**… **__Il s'arrêta et agrippa les pans de sa chemise et les froissa entre ses doigts avant de reprendre sur un ton hésitant. _**Mais je voulais… je t'aime depuis longtemps…avant de te rencontrer… Je veux être à toi Hisagi-san…** _Finit-il par dire en relevant doucement la tête, laissant apparaître un visage troublé, coloré d'une jolie teinte rouge._

Shuuhei sentit son estomac se tordre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre. Il s'approcha du lit et releva le visage de Kira.

**- Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt pour ça Kira… **_Et voyant que le jeune homme allait faire une tentative pour rebaisser la tête, il le rapprocha de lui et l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Instinctivement Izuru s'agrippa à lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou_ **J'en ai très envie tu sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, ou que tu fasses ça pour moi. **_Continua-t-il en embrassant la tête du jeune homme blond._

**-Mais je le veux aussi Hisagi-san. **_Répondit le lycéen avec conviction. _**Je veux être à toi!**

-**Si tu es sûr de toi. **_Répondit Shuuhei en s'emparant des lèvres du plus jeune._

Hisagi passa ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, pendant que les mains de Kira s'agripper à sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, puis Hisagi mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieur de son petit ami, demandant la permission d'aller plus loin dans ce geste d'amour mutuel. Izuru ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un gémissement léger quand la langue de son aîné s'immisça entre ses lèvres et vint rejoindre la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent le plus naturellement du monde, elles se caressèrent longuement avant d'être les principales actrices d'un baiser fiévreux et passionné.

Le baiser fut rompu par Shuuhei qui entreprit de renverser Izuru sur le lit avant de se placer entre ses jambes.

Les lèvres de Shuuhei allèrent trouvé le lobe de l'oreille du lycéen. Shuuhei le lècha et le mordilla.

**-Il est encore temps pour arrêter Kira…**_dit-il dans un souffle chaud tandis que ses mains entreprenaient de défaire les boutons de la chemise blanche d'Izuru. _

Kira gémit, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme qu'il aimait et quémanda un baiser.

Hisagi prenant cet appel comme une réponse positive, approcha ses lèvres de l'autre jeune homme et les suçota sensuellement avant que sa langue ne retourne s'enrouler autour de celle de Kira.

Les mains du plus jeune délaissèrent les cheveux du bruns et entreprirent elles aussi de débarrasser Hisagi d'une chemise trop encombrante.

Shuuhei envoya la chemise d'Izuru sur le sol, avant d'envoyer la sienne la rejoindre.

Désormais les mains de Kira s'employaient à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de son futur amant.

Futur amant qui eut un sourire amusé.

-**Tu as l'air pressé… **_Murmura Hisagi à son oreille, léchant celle-ci avant de poser ses lèvres sur le cou du blond, suçant la peau sucré, la mordillant, la léchant et l'embrassant. _

Il se redressa un peu et vit que Kira se mordait la lèvre dans une expression qu'il interprétait comme des plus sensuelle.

Shuuhei défit sa ceinture puis retira son pantalon qu'il envoya aussi au sol, en continuant d'observer Kira qui était sous lui, et dont la respiration était devenue irrégulière. Il le regardait fixement, son visage laissant transparaître une appréhension certaine, et paradoxalement une impatiente discrète.

Kira dont les yeux vagabondaient sur son beau brun, ressentit une chaleur encore inconnu l'envelopper. Le corps d'Hisagi était vraiment magnifique. Son torse était parfaitement musclé et ainsi presque nu au dessus de lui, il se sentit gêné.

Cependant, décidé à ne pas resté inactif dans cette future étreinte, il laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse robuste du brun. Ses mains caressèrent maladroitement ses pectoraux puis descendirent vers le boxer.

Shuuhei le laissait faire curieux, amusé et touché de voir Izuru prendre part à leurs ébats.

Kira passa timidement une main sous le sous-vêtement de Shuuhei et effleura la verge déjà un peu durcit, conséquence d'une excitation semi éveillée. Le jeune homme brun se tendit un peu et caressa la joue du jeune homme blond comme pour l'encourager.

Tandis que la main droite d'Izuru parcourait le torse de son futur amant, le caressant, découvrant la peau nu et un peu halé, sa main gauche s'occupait à caresser le sexe de Shuuhei, commençant à produire un lent va et vient sur sa longueur.

Hisagi émit un gémissement rauque et Kira sentit un frisson électrisant lui parcourir la colonne vertébral.

Encouragé par les sons excitants que produisait l'hôte, Izuru raffermit sa prise autour de la dague de chair, effectuant ainsi une pression plus importante. Shuuhei conscient que si son petit ami continuait ainsi, il n'aurait pas la patiente de le préparer correctement, lui attrapa le poignet et Izuru lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Shuuhei observa son visage. Ses mèches blondes éparpillées sur l'oreiller, ses yeux bleus clairs qui commençaient à s'embuer, ses joues devenues plus rouge, ses lèvres fines et roses entrouvertes…et cette expression de total abandon ne fit que renforcer son échauffement.

-**Désolé. **_Commença Shuuhei le souffle court. _**Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer… **_Et ses mains firent glisser le pantalon d'Izuru, entrainant avec lui le sous-vêtement du jeune homme qui rougit de plus belle._ **Je risque de pas pouvoir me retenir si tu continues à agir comme ça**_**.**__ Et il s'empara encore une fois des lèvres du lycéen pendant qu'il finissait de lui retirer son jeans et son boxer, les balançant à terre à côté du lit._

Shuuhei laissa un baiser mouillé sur le menton du lycéen, puis descendit lécher son cou. Sa main gauche alla attraper la virilité déjà tendu d'Izuru, appuyant de son pouce sur le bout de son gland. Kira gémit lascivement et se cambra légèrement, agrippant la chevelure brune d'Hisagi.

Le beau brun s'occupait à mordiller et lécher les tétons de Kira, continuant de masturber lentement le sexe de son mignon blondinet, sa main glissant sur sa longueur à rythme soutenu.

**-Hisa…gi-san… **_souffla Kira se tordant fébrilement sur les draps._

Entendre son petit ami prononcer son nom ainsi, le rendait fou de désir.

Hisagi agrippa une des cuisses blanches de son compagnon et l'embrassa. Sa langue alla titillait le gland d'Izuru. Il le lécha lentement, puis il enroula sa langue autour du pénis gorgé de plaisir.

Kira sous le coup de la surprise essaya de se redresser, poussant un petit cris, avant de retomber fébrilement.

Shuuhei leva son regard pour voir les réactions de son petit ami.

Celui-ci avait emprisonné un morceau de drap entre ses doigts et gémissait faiblement, son visage reflétant un plaisir grandissant.

L'hôte tandis qu'il prenait entièrement en bouche le sexe de Kira, le suçant à rythme plus rapide, remonta une de ses mains au niveau du visage de ce dernier.

Izuru le regarda une nouvelle fois interrogateur et Shuuhei lui lança un regard chaud, emplis de désir et d'impatiente.

Les doigts d'Hisagi se frayèrent un passage entre les douces lèvres du blond et fit entrer 3 doigts.

Kira comprenant à présent ce que le brun attendait de lui, s'empourpra encore plus. Cependant il se mit à sucer les doigts avidement tout en affichant un air gêné que Shuuhei trouvait des plus craquant.

Hisagi accéléra un peu plus ses va et vient sur le sexe d'Izuru et celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule.

**-Hisagi-san… Arrêtes…Je vais… **_essaya-t-il de prévenir. Puis son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme, et la semence blanchâtre se répandit dans la bouche de Shuuhei._

Shuuhei qui expérimentait pour la première fois la fellation, avala le liquide blanc et lui trouva un gout amer et quelque peu désagréable.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il ferait l'amour avec un homme, mais il n'était pas totalement perdu dans ce domaine. Ayant déjà vu des films porno gays, visionnés à l'occasion de soirées plus qu'arrosé avec des potes. Mais c'était aussi une première fois pour Izuru, que ça soit visiblement avec un homme ou femme, et il se devait d'être patient. Il ne devait en aucun cas le brusquer et lui faire du mal.

Cependant il pensa qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser de préservatifs puisqu'il faisait des tests réguliers pour contrôler son état de santé. Quand à Izuru, il était encore lycéen et devait passer des visites médicales assez souvent.

Hisagi se redressa, retirant sa main de la bouche d'Izuru, il y déposa un léger baiser.

A genoux entre les jambes d'Izuru, ses mains soulevèrent ses jambes, les posant autour de ses hanches. Il aggripa doucement les fesses du jeune homme, et les écarta. Il glissa un doigt entre celles-ci, le faisant s'introduire dans l'anneau de chair.

Izuru bougea un peu et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une exclamation muette.

L'hôte fit bouger un peu son doigt à l'intérieur, puis il y rentra un deuxième et cette fois-ci Kira poussa un gémissement d'inconfort.

Shuuhei lui sourit tendrement, et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Kira.

Hisagi faisant des va et vient, commença des mouvements en ciseaux afin d'élargir un peu les parois serrées de son anus.

Izuru se mordit violemment la lèvre, et un filet de sang perla à la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le brun caressa doucement son index les celles-ci et essuya le liquide rouge.

Le plus vieux introduit un dernier doigt dans l'intimité de son cadet, et les fit se mouvoir doucement, et celui-ci lâcha un cris de douleur.

-**Je suis désolé que ça doive te faire mal**_**. **__S'excusa le brun, venant déposer ses lèvres sur celle du blond._

_**-**_**Hisagi-san…je… fais moi tien…S'il te plait…**_demanda Kira dans un murmure presque inaudible, ses yeux se voilant légèrement._

Shuuhei retira ses doigts, plaça son pénis douloureusement dur à l'entrée de l'intimité de son petit ami. Le blond lui lança un regard inquiet, puis ferma vivement les yeux.

Hisagi souleva une des jambes de Kira et la plaça sur son épaule. Il donna un léger coup de rein, faisant entrer à moitié son sexe à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

Izuru sous la douleur vive qu'il ressentit écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri aigüe.

**-Pardon…**_Chuchota tendrement Shuuhei ses lèvres contre celles du blond, et il l'embrassa langoureusement, étouffant les petits cris de douleur tandis qu'il poussait plus profondément son sexe dans l'antre étroite._

La pression qu'exerçaient les parois de l'anus de Kira était délicieusement douloureuse. C'était tellement serré à l'intérieur de son mignon blondinet qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait résister.

Shuuhei produit un autre coup de rein et son sexe entra entièrement, touchant par la même occasion, la prostate du blond qui se cambra violemment en émettant un cris mélant douleur et plaisir alors qu'Hisagi avait laissé échapper un râle rauque.

_**-**_**Hmm…Hisagi-san… **_Appela Kira faiblement en passant ses bras autour du torse solide du brun. __**Vas-y.**_

Hisagi embrassa une énième fois le lycéen, et commença à bouger lentement, donnant parfois des coups de rein incontrôlé tant son envie de s'ancrer plus profondément en Kira était intense.

Izuru gémissait plus fort, s'accrochant plus fort au beau brun, cherchant le contact chaleureux de celui-ci.

Shuuhei fit ressortir son pénis, puis donna un autre coup de rein, faisant par ce fait, rentrer à nouveau entièrement son sexe dans les entrailles de Kira, percutant durement sa prostate.

Le brun poussa un râle rauque plus fort que le précédant.

-**Aahhh Hisagi-san… **_Cria Izuru, plantant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant._

_**-**_**Ghnn Kira…Tu es si…serré… **_Grogna Shuuhei, grimaçant, s'efforçant de se concentrer pour ne pas jouir tout de suite._

Kira enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du brun, cherchant à ce que le sexe de Shuuhei entre encore et toujours plus profondément en lui.

Hisagi dont la respiration était saccadé dû à un état d'excitation culminant, empoigna sans ménagement le sexe de Kira et recommença des va et vient au même rythme que ceux que lui-même faisait en Izuru.

Les cris que poussaient le blond en dessous de lui, lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête.

Le déhanché d'Hisagi s'intensifia et les coups de rein se firent plus fréquent, plus durs, plus rapides et plus sauvages.

-**Hisagi-san…Hisagi-san. **_Répétait Kira inlassablement en criant son plaisir._

Shuuhei tapa encore durement la prostate.

Hisagi poussa un cris puissant et rauque, son sperme giclant et remplissant Kira entièrement, alors qu'il avait sentit le pénis d'Izuru se tendre violemment, son sperme se répandant dans sa main.

Le brun se retira lentement de l'intimité de son petit ami, roula sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser et lui adressa un sourire amoureux.

Celui-ci vint se blottir contre lui. Le tatoué le serra dans ses bras, le collant à son torse.

**-J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop mal. **_Culpabilisa le plus vieux en caressant les cheveux de son amant d'une main, tandis que son autre main lui caressait le dos._

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un:

**-Je t'aime Shuuhei.**

Celui-ci sourit ému par cette déclaration qu'il avait déjà entendu quelques fois. Il serra un peu plus fort Izuru contre lui, puis il entrelaça les doigts de sa main droite avec ceux de la main gauche de Kira puis il lui murmura:

-**Moi aussi… Je t'aime Izuru.**

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi entrelacés.

* * *

Voilà fin du 7ème chapitre!

Au passage désolée pour les fautes si vous en avez vu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ainsi que le lemon.

Avis? Impression?


	9. tekihatsu

**Bonsoir lecteurs, lectrices ^^**

_Désolée pour le temps que je met à publier mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi. Hélas._

_En ce qui concerne l'avancement de l'histoire, j'ai l'impression que ça stagne un peu ou beaucoup. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?_

_Je tiens à dire que Schiffer Katsuo, Schiffer Yukiko sont des personnages de mon invention Et en ce qui concerne Yurika, elle ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient exclusivement à Yurika Schiffer ^^_

_Merci à elle d'avoir bien voulu que j'utilise son personnage ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira _

_Un merci aussi à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et laissent des reviews^^_

_PS: le titre de ce chapitre signifie : **tekihatsu** =**découverte / révélation / mise à nu**_

_Voilà Bonne lecture_

* * *

Grimmjow qui s'était invité à dormir chez Ulquiorra, ne trouvait pas facilement le sommeil.

Il avait été décidé par le jeune Schiffer, que le squatteur, ne passerait pas la nuit dans une chambre d'ami, mais qu'il serait installé dans sa propre chambre.

En effet, le lycéen avait expliqué à son « invité » qu'il ne souhaitait pas que sa belle-mère le trouve ici si elle rentrait à l'improviste.

Grimmjow déjà content à l'idée de dormir dans un lit douillé à souhait, s'était installé confortablement, et se roulait allégrement sur la couette confortable, humant les effluves fraiches et parfumées qui imprégnaient les oreillers moelleux.

Sa joie s'envola bien vite quand il vu son hôte revenir dans la chambre en trainant un futon qu'il déplia au pied du lit.

* * *

Il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son futon, cherchant une position qu'il lui permettrait de voyager jusqu'au pays des songes.

Cependant malgré tous ses efforts il n'y parvint pas. Décidé à ne pas faire plus d'effort, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, adoptant une position assise.

Alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la pénombre de la chambre, il entendit des gémissements plaintifs.

Il se leva et alla voir plus près du grand lit où dormait Ulquiorra.

Il remarqua alors que ce dernier avait un sommeil agité.

Grimmjow vit qu'Ulquiorra transpirait et que des mèches noirs étaient collées à son front ainsi qu'à ses tempes. Ses paupières tressaillaient, signe d'un sommeil troublé, et son corps se tordait entre les draps.

Grimmjow ressentait de l'inquiétude en voyant le lycéen dans cet état. Il décida donc de s'asseoir au bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et lui chuchota doucement:

**-Tout va bien, dors tranquillement.**

_Puis il poussa un peu le jeune homme, prenant la place de gauche. Il le rapprocha un peu de lui en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, puis murmura d'une voix rassurante:_

-**Maintenant je veillerai sur toi. **Et Ulquiorra sembla s'apaiser.

**

* * *

**

Il était à peu près 9h et Grimmjow était déjà réveillé quand Ulquiorra émergea de son sommeil.

Cependant le bleuté n'avait pas bougé et le regardait.

Le regard du lycéen voyagea de Grimmjow au futon vide, pour ensuite venir se reposer sur l'homme qui s'était invité à dormir dans son lit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il prit un air interrogateur.

_L'hôte de profession, lui sourit et lui dit d'un air taquin:_

**-Tu m'appelais pendant ton sommeil. **_Puis il imita Ulquiorra en essayant de prendre la voix celui-ci et de la moduler pour donner quelque chose d'aguicheur._

**-Pas moyen**. _Rétorqua froidement le jeune Schiffer. Puis il s'assit au bord du lit, tournant, de cette façon, son dos à Grimmjow. _

_Il baissa la tête et passa une main sur son front, gardant cette position pendant quelques instants._

_Jaggerjack le regardait, restant muet, et ressentit une pointe de tristesse le traverser._

_Il se leva et lui demanda sur un ton sérieux et grave:_

**-ça t'arrive souvent de faire des cauchemars? **_Et avant que l'autre jeune homme ne réplique, il ajouta dans un soupir_: **Des cauchemars à propos de la mort de ta mère.**

Ulquiorra toujours dos à Grimmjow, écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Il se leva à son tour.

**-Aucune importance. **_Dit-il de sa voix froide habituelle._

Le jeune homme brun annonça à son invité qu'il allait prendre une douche. Il informa Grimmjow qu'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain qui communiqué avec sa chambre.

Ulquiorra allait passer la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre une autre salle d'eau, quand il fut stoppé par le bleuté.

-**Tu devrais pas laisser ça te bouffer. **_Tenta-il, alors que son regard s'était imprégné d'une lueur mélangeant inquiétude, tristesse et détermination._

Le lycéen qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, le regarda étrangement, puis se dégagea doucement, ne répondant rien à cette réplique. Il passa la porte.

Grimmjow voulait faire quelque chose pour le jeune homme, il voulait l'aider et ce, même si le lycéen ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour prendre sa douche et se préparer.

* * *

Après avoir déjeunés rapidement, Ulquiorra demanda à un des chauffeurs engagé par son père de les conduire au Collège privé Crosszeria.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet mis à part quelques regards furtifs de la part de Grimmjow pour voir ce que faisait Ulquiorra.

Ce dernier resté le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, observant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il devait certainement penser à ce qu'allait être l'entretien et ce qu'allaient être les conséquences ou peut-être voulait-il simplement éviter de parler de ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

Le passé de lycéen était un sujet délicat, de même l'histoire de sa mère et s'il voulait se confier à quelqu'un ce ne serait pas à lui qu'il déciderait de parler mais plutôt à Kira.

Au bout de 2h de route environ, il arrivèrent à l'établissement privé.

Ils y pénétrèrent non sans difficultés, le collège étant surveillé par bon nombre de dispositifs veillant à dissuader fauteurs de trouble ou autre phénomène qui pourraient se révéler dangereux pour les personnes fréquentant l'endroit.

Ulquiorra semblait à l'aise dans cet environnement. Les élèves qu'ils avaient croisés étaient tous très polis, aucun défaut dans leur attitude. Certainement qu'Ulquiorra devait appartenir à ce genre d'étudiant model, bien sous toutes coutures.

A l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, le jeune Schiffer toqua 2 à 3 fois d'un geste gracieux et léger et une voix les invita à entrer.

**-Bonjour. Je suis Monsieur Sosuke Aizen. Le directeur de cet établissement. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. **_Annonça l'homme aux cheveux châtains qui s'était levé pour serrer la main à Ulquiorra. _**« Je présume que vous êtes le jeune homme que j'ai eu au téléphone ».**

**-Enchanté Monsieur Sosuke. Je suis le fils de Schiffer Katsuo, Ulquiorra. **_Se présenta le lycéen en serrant la main que le directeur lui tendait puis le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs désigna le bleuté de la main__**: **_**Et voici un ami, Jaggerjack Grimmjow. **

Le directeur posa les yeux sur l'énergumène aux cheveux bleus qui avait osé se présenter dans cet établissement réputé avec un jean troué aux genoux et un chemise blanche au col déboutonné.

**-Yo! **_Lança Grimmjow en levant la main en signe de salut._

Sosuke se désintéressa bien vite du bleuté, préférant reporté son attention sur Ulquiorra, dont le raffinement et la classe sautées aux yeux. Parfait dans cet uniforme noir du Lycée Privé Clow qui lui donnait un air noble. Le contraste entre les 2 jeunes hommes était vraiment étonnant.

_Sosuke observa plus en détail le jeune Schiffer puis s'exclama:_

**-En effait la ressemblance est frappante**.

Ulquiorra qui s'impatienter quelque peu de savoir à quoi rimer cette rencontre s'assit, Grimmjow faisant de même, alors qu'Aizen leur montrait les sièges devant le bureau sculpté dans un bois de Chêne très couteux.

**-Pourrais-je savoir ce que signifie cette rencontre**_**? **__Questionna le plus jeune, fixant le directeur d'un air ennuyé._

**-A vrai dire je m'attendais à tomber sur Monsieur Schiffer lui-même**_**. **__Expliqua Aizen croisant les mains sur un dossier devant lui._

**-Il est très occupé. **

**-Je vois. **_Répondit Sosuke d'un air pensif_. Puis il tendit le dossier qu'il tenait en main à Ulquiorra qui l'ouvrit.

Les yeux du lycéen s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise de tomber sur une photo d'une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait de façon flagrante.

Grimmjow qui avait remarqué la réaction de son cadet, jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et lui-même fut choqué de voir à quel point cette fille ressemblait au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ulquiorra resta interdit durant quelques secondes. Puis il leva le regarda le directeur, attendant visiblement des explications.

-**Monsieur Schiffer nous a confié l'éducation de Mademoiselle votre sœur… **_Commença le directeur._

**-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler**. _Souffla le lycéen. Ses yeux verts regardant la photo avec insistance._

-**Ouais et qu'est-ce que voulez? **_Demanda Grimmjow sur un ton agressif, inquiet pour Ulquiorra._

Sosuke le jaugea un instant du regard, trouvant que ce Jaggerjack était vraiment un rustre.

-**Hé bien, nous allons être contraint de faire quelques réaménagements à notre établissement. **

**Les travaux concernent les dortoirs et la grand bibliothèque. Le collège va donc fermé pour quelques temps. **_Commença-t-il à expliquer alors qu'Ulquiorra était toujours plongé dans ses songes, ses yeux rivés sur la photo_. **C'est pourquoi nous devons avertir les familles pour qu'elles prennent les dispositions nécessaires afin que leurs enfants soient éventuellement intégrés dans un autre établissement le temps des réparations.** _Finit-il par exposer, avant de sortir des papiers de son tiroir._

**-Je comprends. **_Répondit Ulquiorra qui releva la tête._

Grimmjow regarda le lycéen, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Apprendre qu'on a une sœur de cette façon est assez horrible, avait-il pensé.

-**Je crois que Mademoiselle Yurika va effectivement devoir intégrer un autre établissement.** _Affirma Ulquiorra en tournant les pages du dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux._

**-Je suis heureux que vous preniez… **_Commença le directeur avant d'être interrompu par le lycéen._

-**Je demande que son dossier soit entièrement transféré au Collège privé Clow de Karakura**. _Expliqua-t-il. Et ce pour une durée continue._

-**Mais, elle peut très bien revenir ici à la fin des … **_tenta le directeur, pas certain d'avoir compris où voulait en venir le jeune Schiffer._

Grimmjow lui qui avait compris eut un sourire satisfait. Ulquiorra réagissait de manière vraiment intéressante.

**-Ecoutez. Si effectivement ce que vous dites est vrai, je viens d'apprendre l'existence d'une sœur dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant. Donc il me semble qu'il est normal à ce que je demande à ce qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi dans notre résidence principale. **_Exposa Ulquiorra d'une voix glaciale, ses yeux reflétant une détermination sans faille. _**Vu que je ne suis pas encore majeur, c'est mon ami ici présent qui signera tous les papiers nécessaires à ma place. **_Continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers Grimmjow qui continuait de sourire, l'air ravi. _**Je ferai une procuration, ne vous en faites pas.**

Le lycéen consulta le bleuté du regard, et ce dernier comprenant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Le directeur qui semblait un peu sur les nerfs et choqué de cette décision faite sur le tas, sortit les papiers et les leur présenta.

-**Bien, veuillez consulter ceci et signer aux endroits souhaités. **_Demanda Sosuke avant de se lever. _**Je vais chercher Mademoiselle Schiffer**. _Puis il disparu du bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Ulquiorra et Grimmjow seuls._

-**Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je choisi de faire ça? **_Questionna le lycéen un peu surpris de ne pas entendre la voix du bleuté lui demander des explications_.

-**Je n'ai pas à te demander de me faire part de tes choix**. _Répondit Grimmjow en passant sa main dans ses cheveux décolorés._ **Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoins d'explications. **_Poursuivit-il en tournant lentement la tête vers le lycéen. _**Je te comprends.** _Finit-il par avouer en plongeant ses yeux bleus cyan dans la profondeur des yeux émeraudes d'Ulquiorra._

Ulquiorra ressentit un pincement au cœur alors que ces simples mots « Je te comprends » retentissaient à ses oreilles. Il joignit ses mains.

-**Depuis tout ce temps, je me suis toujours senti vide. Seul. Il marqua un temps de pose avant de reprendre, posant sa main sur le dossier. Peut-être que c'est pareil pour elle**.

Grimmjow lâcha un petit rire, amusé et il ébouriffa les cheveux du lycéen, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

**-J'ai dit que j'avais compris. **_Dit Grimmjow toujours souriant._

Ulquiorra allait répliquer quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur et une jeune fille à la peau très blanche, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux grands yeux verts.

Une description tellement semblable à la sienne, pensa-t-il alors que les yeux de la jeune fille s'ancraient dans les siens.

-**Mademoiselle Schiffer, votre frère est venu vous chercher comme je viens de vous l'expliquer**. _Expliqua Sosuke en refermant la porte derrière eux._

Yurika s'avança de quelques pas et Ulquiorra se leva. Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

-**Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Nii-san . **_Dit elle en se penchant respectueusement devant lui._

Ulquiorra eu un moment d'hésitation, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille.

-**Ulquiorra. Appelles moi Ulquiorra. **_Dit-il en posant un regard emprunt d'affection_.

Yurika releva la tête et lui offrit seulement un petit sourire malgré l'immense bonheur qu'elle ressentait de rencontrer son frère.

A cet instant, Grimmjow songea que les vrais sourires joyeux n'étaient décidemment pas inscrit dans les gènes Schiffer.

**-On a tout signé. On récupère la jeune fille. Je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ici**. _Déclara le bleuté en se levant à son tour._

Ulquiorra salua et remercia le directeur qui les regarda tous 3 passer la porte.

Yurika regardait Grimmjow d'un air interrogatif puis voyant que celui-ci passait son bras autour des épaules de son « nouveau » frère, elle se risqua à demander, curieuse:

**-Vous êtes le petit-ami d'Ulqui-nii?**

Ulquiorra tiqua à la question, ainsi qu'à son tout nouveau surnom. Il alla répliquer quelque chose à propos de la question, laissant à Yurika le droit de le nommait « Ulqui-nii », heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne qui lui rappellerait sa défunte mère, mais fut coupé par Grimmjow qui déclara:

**-Ah je crois bien que Yurika-chan à un sixième sens **» _puis il se mit à rire d'un rire rauque._

Ulquiorra allait rétorquer encore et toujours la même chose, mais cette fois-ci il fut devancé par sa réplique féminine qui affirma d'une voix calme et douce:

**-Vous allez bien ensemble.**

_Grimmjow tapota la tête de Yurika en s'exclamant d'une voix sonore:_

**-Elle me plait bien cette petite. **_Il afficha un sourire sadique alors que de son côté _Ulquiorra arborait un air désespéré.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu^^

J'espère que je metterai moins de temps à publier le prochain chapitre

Kisu


	10. Kakugo

_**Bonjour ,**_

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de l'extrême lenteur de publication dont je fais preuve.**_

_**Certaines choses ces temps-ci ont fait que j'ai perdu le moral, entrainant ainsi mon peu d'implication pour écrire.**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me reprends en mains.**_

_**Je remercie ceux/celles qui continuent à suivre cette histoire et tiens sincèrement à dire merci à tout ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup.**_

_**Merci à Malo-chan, Nemesis-chan, Hina-Pyon, Pawliine, Yurika-chan, Zoey, Eldar-Melda, Ford123,Nayu et Yume-sama, vidack et désolée si j'ai oublié de citer des personnes .**_

_**Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui ajoutent' Sen no yoru wo koete' en favoris ou en alerte!^^**_

_**Le titre de ce chapitre " Kakugo" veut dire " résolution/résignation/préparation/décision".**_

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Grimmjow n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de l'héritier Shiffer.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été rechercher la petite Yurika-chan, il n'avait plus eu le temps de leur rendre visite.

Shuuhei lui continuait à sortir régulièrement avec Izuru, essayant de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas se faire emmerder par son colocataire aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci étant devenu vraiment intenable ces derniers temps. Enfin plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

* * *

Ulquiorra durant ces semaines en avait profité pour mener sa petite enquête en ce qui concernait sa sœur cadette.

Il avait appris que Yurika, à sa naissance, en raison de sa santé fragile, avait été laissé à l'hôpital sous surveillance pour plus de sûreté.

Entre temps, leur mère était décédée, et à ce moment-là, Ran'Tao n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se proclamer nouvelle maîtresse de maison et faire accepter tous ses caprices. Le plus gros étant qu'elle avait exigé à ce que Yurika soit élevée par des domestiques dans une autre résidence, l'éloignant ainsi de son frère ainé et de son père.

Ulquiorra avait immédiatement compris les raisons de ceci.

La première étant que Ran'Tao, était une personne qui ne se préoccupait que d'elle et qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas eu envie de s'occuper d'un enfant et surtout s'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

Une autre raison lui apparaissait, une raison plus sadique. L'éloigné, lui, Ulquiorra, de la chose la plus importante qui pouvait lui rappeler sa défunte mère.

* * *

Il était 15h quand Grimmjow se présenta à la porte de la résidence Shiffer.

Il sonna une fois. Perdant patiente au bout de 15secondes, il tambourina furieusement à la porte avec un air féroce.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, avec méfiance.

**-C'est pas trop tôt…**_Grogna le bleuté en sortant les mains de ses poches avant de croiser le regard intrigué et amusé de la petite réplique féminine d'Ulquiorra._

-**Ah Grimmjow-san,…enfin Jaggerjack-san. **_Se reprit-elle_. **Bonjour.** _Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de lèvres que l'hôte identifia comme un sourire._

**-Euh Salut Yurika-chan, ton frère est là? **_Demanda -il essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose par-dessus la tête de la collégienne._

-**Ulqui-nii? Oui, il est au salon. **_Commença-t-elle ,sans pouvoir poursuivre car le jeune homme lui tapota la tête et se faufila à l'intérieur de la demeure._

**-Hé Ulquiorra! **_Gueula le bleuté d'une voix forte en s'empressant de gagner le salon._

Trois têtes se retournèrent vers lui, dont une qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Ulquiorra le fixa comme à son habitude, son visage impassible durant un instant, puis replongea sa tête dans les bouquins dispersés autour de la table basse à laquelle était aussi installé un autre jeune homme roux qui lui le regardait mécontent, ses sourcils tressautant furieusement, son visage affichant un rictus nerveux.

**-Toi poils de carotte! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici**_**? **__S'ennerva Grimmjow pointant du doigt Ichigo qui appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main, son avant bras le soutenant_.

**-Moi?Sérieusement, c'est pas plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question? **_Répondit-il en cherchant l'appuie d'Ulquiorra._

A ce moment-là le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva gracieusement et s'avança vers Grimmjow.

**-Grimmjow-san… **_Commença Yurika craignant que son Ulqui-nii ne pousse le nouveau venu vers la sortie. _**Tu veux quelque chose à boire? **_Demanda-t-elle en le tirant par la main vers le canapé près de la table basse autour de laquelle ils étaient tous installés._

A cet instant Grimm' sentit une paire d'yeux plutôt menaçante se poser sur lui. Si ces yeux avaient pu lui arracher la peau des fesses ils l'auraient fait sans hésitation.

-**Ouais c'te plait. **_Répondit-il à la va vite alors qu'il détaillait le jeune homme inconnu et que Yurika poussait son frère vers la cuisine._

C'est alors que ce dernier demanda à Ichigo en désignant d'un geste désinvolte le malappris qui s'était invité à leur petite après-midi.

**-C'est qui celui-là? **

-**Tu sais Ggio c'est lui**. _Grimmjow sentit l'insistance sur le « lui » qui le désignait. _**Celui qui s'incruste et qui s'accroche telle une moule à son rocher. Celui qui s'invite alors qu'on l'y a pas convié.**

**-Ah ouais celui qui essaie de te piquer Ulqui. **_Opina-t-il en souriant méchamment. _**Enfin je suis bien content, j'ai cru…Enfin j'ai mal cru quoi. **_Finit-il par dire avant de porter son verre à sa bouche et de boire cul-sec le restant de son jus de fruits_.

Grimmjow allait répliqué quelque chose dans le but de faire fermer leur clapet à ses 2 merdeux qui étaient indéniablement plus jeune que lui et qui normalement lui devait le respect; Enfin bon, apparemment, le privilège d'être plus vieux de quelques années et d'obtenir ainsi la politesse et le respect des cadets avait du disparaître….; mais Ulquiorra et Yurika revenaient avec des plateaux sur lesquelles étaient disposés verres, jus de fruits et gâteaux.

Yurika servit Grimmjow et s'assit à côté de lui en le regardant fixement.

Ulquiorra lui se rassit sans rien dire auprès d'Ichigo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami du lycée ne réagissait pas au manque de politesse de 'Monsieur tape l'incruste' et il s'apprêta donc à protester, mais son ami l'en empêcha en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne qui reposait sur la table vitrée.

Le bleuté eut un imperceptible tremblement de sa main qu'il était entrain de porter à sa bouche pour mordre dans un des gâteaux que Yurika avait apporté.

**-Au fait ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais un objet. C'est dégradant. **_Dit-il en regardant tour à tour Ichigo et Ggio tout en refermant ses bouquins de cours._

Grimmjow commença à glousser sadiquement alors qu'Ichigo et Ggio baissaient la tête d'un air dépité tout en marmonnant des « Comment t'as fait pour nous entendre? Je l'ai pas hurlé non plus… » pour Ggio et des « Excuse Ulqui, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ».

**-Et toi Grimmjow ne vient pas à l'improviste, c'est vraiment impoli. **_Accusa Ulquiorra en se levant, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque du salon pour ranger les livres avec lesquels ils étaient entrain d'étudier._

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo et Ggio de glousser au dépend de Grimm' qui prit la remarque du jeune homme comme un coup de fouet. Il se leva dans un bond sous les yeux interrogateur de Yurika et sous les regards presque choqués des 2 autres invités. Ulquiorra leur tournant toujours le dos, Grimmjow glissa les mains dans ses poches et tourna le dos à son tour, à la petite bande, prenant ainsi la direction de la porte.

**-T'as raison c'pas poli**_**. **__Avoua le bleuté. _**Mais ce qui ne l'est pas non plus c'est de disparaître pendant 1mois et de donner aucun signe de vie**. _Continua-t-il en haussant le ton. _

Ulquiorra se retourna dans un enchaînement vif, visiblement étonné de la réaction de ce dernier, et la réaction des autres ne fut pas différente de la sienne.

**- Si j'suis venu c'parce que je m'inquiétais de savoir si ça allait pour toi et ta frangine. Et toi c'quoi ton excuse?** _Demanda-t-il en sortant une clope de sa poche, la faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index._

Ulquiorra inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, cherchant visiblement à comprendre les réaction de l'hôte. Grimmjow s'inquiétait? C'est pour ça qu'il était venu aujourd'hui?

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas était très poli d'avoir laissé le bleuté sans aucune nouvelle et malgré l'infime envie qu'il avait ressenti de voir ce dernier durant ces quelques semaines il s'était dit qu'il avait sûrement d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de 2 gamins comme lui et sa sœur. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il commençait à s'attacher à cet homme qui ne lui ressemblait à première vue en rien?

Lui était distant, froid, presque introverti, incapable de montrer ses sentiments, incapable d'exprimer réellement ce qu'il éprouvait. Lui était comme la roche. Dénué de vie.

Grimmjow lui était jovial, expressif, extraverti, gentil à sa manière et capable de se frayer un chemin dans la vie peu importe les obstacles qu'il rencontrait. Grimmjow était comme l'eau. Vivante.

Et est-ce que ça ne l'effrayé et ne l'attirait pas au fond?

Si Grimmjow était comme l'eau et lui comme la roche, alors le bleuté pouvait être capable à l'usure de se frayer un chemin dans la carapace de pierre qu'il avait crée durant toutes ses années. Il serait capable de le mettre totalement à nu.

Grimmjow dans son fort intérieur se demandait pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière.

Il était un jeune homme de 23ans, et avait d'autres préoccupations dans la vie que de s'en faire pour un gamin de 5ans son cadet qui n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre de lui.

Pourtant malgré ça, ça l'énervait. Penser qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes, cette silhouette fine, ce visage fin à priori inexpressif et pourtant envoutant lui faisait mal.

Durant ces semaines où il ne l'avait pas vu, il y avait souvent réfléchit. Pourquoi ça lui faisait si peur? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait ce besoin de le voir?

Et c'est un soir où en rentrant à son appart', et qu'il vit son meilleur ami Shuuhei entrain de câliner amoureusement Izuru sur leur canapé que la révélation lui apparu.

Son cœur s'était emballé à l'image que son esprit lui avait envoyé. Il s'était vu lui à la place de son colocataire entrain d'enlacer tendrement la taille frêle et désirable d'Ulquiorra.

Il avait tout d'abord rejeté en bloc cette image, se disant que c'était impossible et que s'il avait été souvent en compagnie du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs c'était parce que c'était un jeu et qu'il aimait s'amuser, et accessoirement parce que ça faisait chier 'poil de carottes' qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer.

Ensuite il s'était remémoré les moments qu'ils avaient partagé, les discussions qu'ils avaient pu échanger et il s'était dit que finalement ce n'était sûrement pas étrange de tomber sous le charme d'une personne aussi belle que l'était Ulquiorra.

C'est vrai, Ulquiorra était beau, son visage aux traits fins si raffiné, ses grands yeux verts, la pâleur de sa peau presque irréel, ses cheveux noirs soyeux et doux.

Et ce n'était pas tout, sa façon de se mouvoir élégamment, gracieusement comme s'il flottait. Ulquiorra était aussi intelligent et il n'était pas comme tous les autres gosses de riches prétentieux qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Il était séduisant, désirable, sexy quelques fois et même mignon quand il s'y mettait.

Mais quel droit avait-il de s'incruster comme ça dans sa vie s'il n'en voulait pas? Et puis comment faire comprendre au lycéen ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard? Ou que c'était simplement irréalisable?

Grimmjow se retourna et fit ce qu'il avait fait le jour où ses parents l'avaient mis dehors, il fit face à l'assistance, porta sa cigarette à sa bouche, l'alluma, en tira une bouffée et sourit comme à son habitude.

Ulquiorra et les autres l'observaient sans rien dire, mais cogitaient chacun de leur côté.

Grimmjow les regarda tous tour à tour en terminant par le jeune Schiffer et lui lança:

**-Désolé d'avoir gâché votre p'tite vie bien tranquille, j'me casse. Ciao. **_Et il se dirigea vers la sortie et passa la porte._

Ulquiorra s'excusa précipitamment entraînant sa sœur par la main jusqu'à l'entrée.

**-Ulqui-nii veut que je rattrape Grimmjow-san et que je lui transmette un message de sa part? **_Demanda Yurika en attrapant et en serrant la main de son frère qui tenait la poignée de la porte d'entrée._

Le jeune homme échangea un regard complice avec sa cadette et lui caressa doucement la joue et lui dit sur un ton doux dont il n'usait qu'avec elle:

**- Dis lui que je suis désolé de mon manque de politesse et que je serais heureux qu'il puisse venir à la fête d'anniversaire qu'on organise pour Izuru ce week-end. **Dit-il en tournant la poignée de la porte.

Sa petite sœur le regarda un instant et sortit de l'immense résidence et se mit à courir pour rattraper Grimmjow à quelques mètres qui marchait d'un pas lourd.

-**Grimmjow-san! **_Appela-t-elle toujours entrain de courir derrière lui._

Le bleuté se retourna vers la jeune fille et attendit qu'elle arrive à ses côtés.

Il la laissa récupérer un peu son souffle et lui demanda acide:

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? est-ce que j'aurai oublié de nettoyer le tas de merde que j'ai laissé en entrant chez vous? **

Yurika le fixa un instant puis lui mit un coup de pied dans la cheville.

-_**Tout en étudiant et en regardant, apprenez qu'il est sot celui qui juge sans étudier**.Déclara Yurika d'un ton froid qui rappelait celui de son frère aîné._

Grimmjow se gratta la tête, ses yeux exorbités, se demandant bien ce que Yurika lui disait là. Il se demanda même si la jeune fille n'avait pas subitement pété un câble.

Yurika voyant que le bleuté ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'elle venait de dire soupira.

**-Tu es le sot Grimmjow-san. **_Déclara-t-elle de nouveau en hochant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air presque désespéré._

**-QUOI? Hé t'avais pas besoin de me rattraper pour m'insulter! **_Lâcha-t-il, sa colère refaisant surface._ **Je suis pas un récipient à flotte moi! Marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête tout en reniflant de vexation.**

**- Grimmjow-san. « Sot » S-O-T. **_épela-t-elle distinctement et lentement_**. Pas « Seau » S-E-A-U! **_Affirma-t-elle en lui redonnant un coup de pied dans la cheville._

Grimmjow, de nouveau, ne répliqua pas à l'autre coup de pied qu'il reçu.

**-Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors? **_Demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant, n'ayant encore rien compris._

**-Parce que tu as beau regarder ce qui se passe autour de toi, d'essayer de comprendre Ulqui-nii, ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu juges sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir correctement**_. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce._

**-Pfff. J'ai trop de mal à comprendre ton frère. **_Avoua Grimmjow en s'asseyant sur un muret en pierre._

**-Bon je t'ai fait passer le message qu'Ulqui-nii voulait que je te donne maintenant à toi de décider ce que tu vas faire. **_Dit-elle en se détournant du plus vieux. _

Grimmjow regardait devant lui, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et il alla dire quelque chose quand Yurika se retourna vers lui et lui déclara:

**-Mais si j'étais toi, je ferai attention. **_Commença-t-elle toujours en usant de sa voix douce, et Grimmjow porta son attention sur elle__**. **_**Ichi-san pourrait bien voler le cœur d'Ulqui-nii avant toi. **_Finit-elle par dire, ses yeux reflétant un peu de sadisme, puis pendant que le cœur de Grimmjow faillit s'arrêter sous le choc de cette possibilité, Yurika le salua poliment et repartit à la résidence Schiffer sans attendre de réponses_.

**-Alors qu'en est-il? **_Demanda Ulquiorra qui avait attendu le retour de sa petite sœur sur le perron de la résidence._

**-Oh. Il viendra Ulqui-nii. **_Affirma-t-elle en adressant le micro sourire made in Schiffer à son frère adoré. Puis elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna retrouver leurs invités au salon. _

* * *

_Je ne supporte plus d'être aussi peu pour toi. Que l'on soit amis ne me suffit pas. Ça ne me faisait encore trop rien quand je savais que tu étais aussi seul que moi._

_J'avais encore l'espoir que je pourrai te séduire mais en te voyant ainsi avec lui m'a fait très mal. La jalousie m'a complètement changé._

_Si tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ce soir à minuit à l'endroit indiqué au dos de cette lettre, je me suiciderai en laissant un mot d'adieu qui expliquera pourquoi je l'ai fait._

_Bien sûr je ferai en sorte qu'on comprenne que c'est de ta faute._

_333_

**-Il y'a quelque que chose qui ne va pas Izuru?** _S'enquit Shuuhei qui remarqua que son petit ami était devenu très pâle et que ses mains tremblaient._

Kira replia vite la lettre anonyme qu'il venait de lire et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon avant que son amant viennent l'enlacer tendrement.

**-Tu es certain? Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller te reposer un peu.** _Proposa Hisagi en se détachant doucement, posant sa main droite sur le front d'Izuru pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre._

**-Hmm oui... tu as raison je vais aller me reposer un peu chez moi.**_ Acquiesça le blondinet en rassemblant ses livres qui traînaient sur le bureau de la chambre de Shuuhei._

Le brun lui tendit son sac en le regardant avec inquiétude.

**-Au fait, annulons notre sortie de ce soir Hisagi-san. Nous nous verrons demain. **_Dit Kira d'une voix plutôt faible en rangeant ses livres dans son cartable._

Hisagi s'arrêta un moment et prit le temps de réfléchir au comportement de son petit ami. Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait encore à peine 5minutes, ils rigolaient ensemble et là, il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'Izuru se retrouvent dans cette état de fébrilité.

**-Hisagi-san est-ce que tu peux me raccompagner chez moi s'il te plait? **_Demanda le lycéen, fuyant le regard de son amant._

Shuuhei acquiesça silencieusement, sans rien ajouter, en attrapant les casques de moto et les clés de son appartement, sachant qu'il y avait un truc louche et qu'il préférait se débrouiller seul pour savoir que d'embêter son petit blond avec des tas de questions auxquels, de toute façon, ne répondrait pas.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendu! (Ou pas ^^')

Je suis vraiment désolée en tout cas, sincèrement. Je ne vous promet pas la suite bientôt car je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure de respecter ça, mais j'espère qu'il sortira cette semaine ^^

Sinon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce chapitre...

Laissez moi une review si vous avez le temps pour me dire ce que vous en pensez =)

Bonne soirée!^^


	11. Kaeri

**Bonsoir Bonsoir!**

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs/lectrices ainsi que mes reviewers/revieweuses.**

**Pour une fois vous remarquerez que j'ai fait vite pour publier mais j'espère que la qualité n'en pâtira pas!**

**J'ai eu un problème avec la recharge de batterie de mon ordinateur ce week-end, et je me suis dit la poisse! Donc j'ai été vite commander sur un site et j'en ai reçu une le lendemain. AMEN! **

**Tout ça pour dire que je me suis dit que si des catastrophes dans ce genre m'arrivaient souvent, ça plus mon manque de motivation, vous ne verriez la fin de cette histoire que dans 10ans.**

**Donc j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains! **

**J'espère que cette résolution ne s'envolera pas de sitôt ^^**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Le titre de ce chapitre: « ****Kaeri** » veut dire « **Retour** »

* * *

**- C'est vraiment injuste! **_S'exclama Ggio d'une voix stridente, alors qu'il passait son sac en bandoulière à son épaule. _**Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ichigo peut rester dormir ici cette nuit et rester à s'amuser avec Ulqui alors que moi je suis obligé de repartir chez moi**. _Finit-il par grogner mécontent._

**-Parce que tu n'as que 15ans tiens! **_Répondit le rouquin en attrapant Ggio par les épaules, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille:_ **Et qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de te laisser dormir sous le même toit que la personne que tu aimes**_**. **__Ichigo lui mit un petit coup de coude et fit un signe de tête discret en direction de la cadette Schiffer_.

**-Et parce que toi c'est pas risqué de te laisser avec Ulqui? **_Murmura-t-il à Ichigo avec un sourire mauvais._

Le jeune homme roux mis un coup sur la tête de Ggio en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Bon Yurika, met voir ton copain dehors et dit lui qu'il te verra demain soir à la petite fête qu'on organise et à laquelle ton frère a eu la bonté d'inviter. **_Demanda Ichigo en attrapant un plateau dans le but d'aider Ulquiorra à débarrasser la table._

Yurika s'avança vers son camarade et ami et l'attrapa par le bras.

**-Je suis désolée Ggio-kun mais nous avons encore du travail, il se fait tard tu devrais rentrer chez toi. **_S'excusa et proposa la jeune fille en traînant le dit jeune homme vers la sortie._

**-Mais il n'est que 18h et quelques! Je peux encore rester un peu pour vous aider! **_Se plaignit le jeune homme aux yeux dorés qui brillaient d'espoir._

La jeune fille fixa un moment le jeune homme au visage suppliant qui était sur le pas de porte. Ggio la supplier du regard, il avait pris un air de chien battu attendrissant. Yurika fit un mouvement léger vers lui et ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux. Le cœur de Ggio tambourinait fortement dans sa cage thoracique alors que les grands yeux verts de celle qu'il affectionnait tant étaient plongés dans les siens.

La petite Schiffer fit un petit mouvement de recul et lui tendit la main.

Ggio baissa donc les yeux vers la main fine et délicate qu'on lui tendait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**-Tiens ton invitation officielle. **_Déclara Yurika toujours aussi calme. _**Je l'ai faite moi-même.** Avoua-t-elle, son visage gardant toujours la même expression de détachement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ggio soupira et se résigna à son triste sort.

-**Merci. A demain. **_Lâcha-t-il en prenant le chemin de sa maison._

* * *

_Dancing in the night kono FUROA de_

_RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen_

_Dancing all the night kono jidai ni_

_Ikusa wo maki okose BIBA SAMURAI_

_Hyaa ! _Chantait la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Kira qui indiquait que quelqu'un essayé de le joindre.

Le lycéen venait juste de rentrer chez lui et son portable venait déjà le déranger.

Kira remarqua que c'était un appel en inconnu mais se décida quand même à répondre.

**-Moshi-moshi. **_Demanda Izuru toujours angoissé par la lettre adressé à son nom qu'il avait trouvé dans ses livres._

**-Kira-kun? Tu as trouvé m'a lettre? **_Questionna la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne._

Le blondinet faillit lâcher son portable sous le choc qu'il eut lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur.

**-Je pense que oui vue la façon dont tu réagis à ma voix. **_Répondit la voix._

Izuru ne comprenait pas. Lui et cette personne étaient amis. Ils avaient passés la journée ensemble tous les 3 à la bibliothèque. Il voulait tellement lui présenter Shuuhei, qu'il avait décidé d'organiser cet après-midi dans ce lieu tranquille pour discuter.

**-Pourquoi? **_Fut la seule chose que le jeune homme arriva à articuler. _**-Viens ce soir et tu le sauras. Parce que tu viendras n'est-ce pas? **_Demanda la voix sûre d'elle._

**-…oui. **_Répondit-il avant que son interlocuteur ne raccroche et qu'il ne tombe à genoux en sanglots._

* * *

Dans un appartement quelque part à New-York.

**-Alors comme ça mon fils à retrouver sa petite sœur? **_Demanda Schiffer Katsuo qui se tenait debout face à la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre._

-**Oui Monsieur Schiffer. **_Répondit la voix de son secrétaire au téléphone. _**Cela fait quelques semaines déjà.**

**-Je vois. **_Dit-il d'une voix calme et grave. _**C'est aussi bien comme ça. Il l'aurait su tôt ou tard. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Sôji. **

**-A votre service Monsieur.**

Schiffer Katsuo raccrocha, et alla s'asseoir sur son divan pour réfléchir un instant.

Il avait beau être un redoutable homme d'affaire et n'être jamais présent pour s'occuper de son rôle de père, il aimait ses enfants.

Ran'Tao avait demandé à ce que Yurika reste hors de portée de son fils aîné mais maintenant avait-il le droit de faire quelque chose pour les séparer alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver?

Il glissa sa main dans la poche intérieur gauche de sa veste de costume et en sortit une photo prise il y a des années et qu'il continuait de garder précieusement.

**-Je suis sûr que tu aurais désapprouvé le fait que je les sépare si longtemps. N'est-ce pas Yukiko? **_Demanda-t-il avec douceur, ses yeux rivés sur la photo de sa défunte épouse qui semblait lui sourire tendrement._

Il remit la photo à sa place et attrapa le téléphone.

-**Allo? Sôji c'est encore moi. Je vais prendre un congé la semaine prochaine. Je retourne chez moi. Je te laisse prendre les dispositions pour mon retour**. _Déclara-t-il à son secrétaire._

-**Bien Monsieur Schiffer. Mais si je puis me permettre Monsieur, pourquoi cette soudaine décision? Vous avez d'important rendez-vous cette semaine-là et je …**_Tenta son secrétaire, anxieux._

**-Ma femme revient de sa tournée dans à peu près 2semaines je voudrais être à la maison avant son retour. J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'accueille pas bien la nouvelle du retour de ma fille cadette. Je voudrais veiller à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux**._ Répondit-il honnêtement d'une voix posée_. **En ce qui concerne les rendez-vous je déléguerai quelqu'un demain au bureau. **

**-Bien Monsieur. Bonne soirée.**

Katsuo raccrocha de nouveau, déposa le combiné et se replongea dans la contemplation de la ville.

Oui, si Ran'Tao revenait avant lui et qu'elle découvrait ça, cela risquerait de mal se passer et il ne voulait pas que ses enfants subissent encore la charge de ses erreurs. Une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Il était à présent 22h et dans la résidence Schiffer, une fête était entrain de s'organiser.

**-Bon on récapitule! Hormis toi, moi, Yurika, Ggio, Izuru, Hisagi, on a:**

**-Inoue Orihime**

**-Ishida Uryuu**

**-Kuchiki Rukia**

**-Abarai Renji**

**-Hinamori Momo**

**-Karin et Yuzuu mes petites sœurs**

**-Hitsugaya Toshirô**

**-Hirako Shinji**

**-Sarugaki Hiyori**

**Je crois que le compte y est**_**. **__S'exclama Ichigo qui finissait d'écrire les noms sur les enveloppes des cartons d'invitation._

**-Ichigo**. _Appela Ulquiorra assit à côté de lui au bar de la cuisine. _**Tu as oublié le carton d'invitation que tu essaies de dissimuler sous la liste des préparatifs. **_Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre alors qu'il glissa son index sur le morceau de l'invitation qui restait visible._

Ichigo baissa les yeux sur la maudite invitation qu'il serait obligé d'aller donner en main propre à ce maudit gars à le chevelure bleue ridicule. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste avec lui? Et pourquoi Ulquiorra s'obstinait tant à garder ce fichu Jaggerjack dans son cercle d'ami. Il ne lui devait rien après tout. Merde alors.

**-T'es certain de toi là Ulqui? **_Questionna Ichigo en prenant son air renfrogné et en soupirant allégrement._

**-Grimmjow-san sera invité que cela te plaise ou non Ichigo**. _Répondit Ulquiorra en tirant sur l'invitation et en écrivant le nom de 'Jaggerjack Grimmjow' lui-même sur l'enveloppe._

-**Mais à part toi, Hisagi, Izuru et malheureusement moi**. _Dit il plus bas que le reste. _**Personne le connait! En plus il va faire peur à Inoue et aux autres! T'imagines pas la soirée si tout le monde est prostré dans un coin du salon et lui tout seul comme un con de l'autre côté.** _Tenta Ichigo pour essayer de décourager le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

-**Ichi-san a peur de la concurrence peut-être? **_S'enquit Yurika qui passait prendre une brique de lait dans le frigo, arborant son petit air sadique._

Ichigo la fusilla du regard, tandis qu'Ulquiorra affichait un air interrogateur en dévisageant sa sœur et la petite Schiffer afficha un rictus discret.

**-Ok, c'est bon. De toute façon c'est pas moi qui décide.** _Se résigna le rouquin en rassemblant les invitations qu'il irait distribuer le lendemain._

Yurika repassa près d'eux et embrassa son Ulqui-nii sur la joue.

**-Bonne nuit Ulqui-nii, je vais me coucher. **_Dit-elle. _**Et toi Ichi-san n'en profite pas pour embêter mon frère.** _Menaça-t-elle sur un ton plus froid puis elle disparu de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre. _

Ulquiorra qui avait suivit des yeux sa petite sœur continuait à regarder dans la direction qu'elle avait prise.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il l'avait rencontré et retrouvé mais il l'aimait déjà tellement et même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, il était très heureux qu'elle soit là, avec lui.

Cela était tellement réconfortant de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui et qu'il était là pour elle.

Il la regardait toujours avec ce regard adoucit, calme que d'un point de vue extérieur on pouvait même peut-être y voir l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour sa cadette.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'Ichigo voyait quand il le regardait poser ses yeux presque toujours dénué d'émotions sur la jeune fille.

Ichigo savait bien ce que pouvait éprouver l'autre jeune homme puisque lui aussi avait perdu sa mère quand il était encore très jeune et qu'il serait capable de tout pour protéger Karin et Yuzuu ses petites sœurs.

Il était comme Ulquiorra, il n'était pas très doué pour exprimer et faire comprendre ses sentiments. Ils avaient au moins ces points en commun, celui d'avoir perdu un être cher, qui plus est leur mère, mais aussi celui de couver leur cadette du regard.

Ichigo se racla la gorge pour interrompre le silence qui s'était installé et se leva de son tabouret. Il détourna la tête d'Ulquiorra et se passa la main dans ses cheveux oranges.

**-Tu as l'air plus heureux maintenant. **_Déclara-t-il simplement. _

Ulquiorra tourna doucement la tête vers Ichigo et se leva à son tour.

**-Je le pense aussi. **_Répondit-il en rassemblant le reste des affaires qui trainaient sur le bar de la cuisine._

**-Même si tu ne le montre pas je peux le voir. **_Continua Ichigo en se postant face à l'autre jeune homme. _**La première fois que je t'ai vu tu étais dans la salle d'étude du lycée, tu étais assis à une table tout seul et tu était entrain de travailler. Je me suis arrêté un instant pour te regarder. **Avoua-t-il en s'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine, croisant ses bras contre son torse, baissant la tête.

Ulquiorra lui restait en face du rouquin, sa tête obstinément penché sur le côté, arborant son air interrogatif, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son ami lui racontait cela.

-**Tu as levé la tête de tes bouquins et tu as tourné la tête vers la fenêtre. Ton bras soutenait ta tête. Tu avais l'air tellement détaché de tout ce qui t'entourait, ça te rendait un air tellement mélancolique. En fait, je t'ai trouvé très beau à cet instant et honnêtement si j'avais été plus sensible j'aurai pu pleurer. **_Confessa le jeune homme aux cheveux roux d'une voix calme qu'il essayait de conserver alors qu'il se sentait honteux de raconter ça._

Ulquiorra fit un pas vers son ami, voulant dire quelque chose mais il reprit.

**-Après j'ai commencé à t'observer de plus en plus. Je voulais apprendre à connaître le jeune homme que tu étais. Je voulais savoir ce qui pouvait te rendre un air si triste. Et puis j'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé et tu connais à peu près ce qui suit. **Finit-il par dire, relevant la tête, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans ceux émeraudes d'Ulquiorra.

**-Je ne comprends pas Ichigo. **_Avoua Ulquiorra qui s'était stoppé sur place. _**Pourquoi me dis-tu cela? **_Demanda-t-il en essayant de trouver la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre jeune homme._

Le rouquin se redressa et fit un pas vers Ulquiorra, laissant entre eux seulement la distance d'un corps.

**-Tu ne devines pas? **_Demanda-t-il doucement avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et en se penchant vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

* * *

Izuru était au lieu de rendez-vous qu'on lui avait fixé. Il y avait encore 10minutes avant l'heure qui était écrite dans la lettre mais il espérait que l'auteur aurait pu être lui aussi en avance.

Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas d'autres présence et il ne vit personne. Il était dans la cour du lycée, dans lequel il avait réussit à entrer grâce aux indications qu'il lui avait été donné dans la lettre.

Il attendit 5minutes, scrutant toujours les environs puis en haut du bâtiment principal de son lycée, sur la sorte de terrasse, il aperçu la silhouette de la personne qu'il lui avait demandé de venir.

Il se précipita vers les escaliers externes du bâtiment pour atteindre la terrasse.

Arrivé en haut la personne qui était proche du grillage se retourna pour lui faire face.

**-Kira-kun tu es là. **_Dit-elle en joignant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, son regard brillant dans l'obscurité._

**-Hinamori-chan… **_Souffla Izuru, affichant un air apeuré._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu.

La sonnerie de portable est un morceau de « _Dancing samouraï _» interprété par **Kamui Gakupo.**

Je vous met les paroles et la traduction ici:

**SAMURAI**

_SA-MU-RAI_

_**Harakire kisama~ !**__(__suicide-toi dans l'honneur !) _

**Dancing in the night kono FUROA de**

_Dansant dans la nuit, dans ce monde ennuyeux,_

**RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen**

_Les hommes manquant de rythmes doivent être supprimés. (désolé) _

**Dancing all the night kono jidai ni**

_Dansant toute la nuit, dans cet âge pourri,_

**Ikusa wo maki okose BIBA SAMURAI**

_Faisons une vague de chaos, Viva SAMURAI _

_**Hyaa !**_

**Uede shihai suru yatsu ga ite**

_Il y a quelques dirigeants bien au-dessus,_

**Shita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru**

_Tandis que de nombreux travailleurs rampent bien en-dessous._

**Ore wa dochira ni mo somarazu ni**

_N'appartenant à aucune de ces catégories,_

**Tada mai wo tsuzukeru**

_Je continue juste à danser._

**Kono semai nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara**

_Une fois que tu es né au Japon, l'île des samurais, _

**Tenka wo toreru made tomanna**

_Tu n'arrêtes jamais jusqu'à ce que tu arrive au so__mmet,_

**Donna kabe mo koete yuke**

_Traversant tous les obstacles._

**Dancing in the night donna MIKKUSU mo**

_Dansant dans la nuit, si un seul mix n'allait pas,_

**RIZUMU ni norenu nara HARAKIRI gomen**

_Je préfèrerais encore me suicider dans l'honneur. (désolé) _

**Dancing all the night kono jidai ni**

_Dansant toute la nuit, dans cet âge brisé_

**Arashi wo maki okose**

_Faisons un orage de chaos, _

**DANCING SAMURAI **

_DANCING SAMURAI_

_**Hyaa !**_

**Machi de surechigau onnakotachi**

_Il y avait deux filles dans la rue,_

**Mijukuna ore ni wa mada hayaku**

_Mais trop biens pour un nouveau venu comme moi. _

**Dakedemo koe wo kakete miru**

_Je me suis forcé à aller leur parler_

**Kekkyoku mushi wo sareru**

_Mais elles m'ont ignoré._

**Aa nara nushi toshite teppen e nobotte yaru**

_Alors je vais grimper au sommet dans le monde des samurais. _

**Tachi hadakaru mono wa isshun de**

_Les hommes bloquant mon chemin doivent être tranchés_

**Ittou ryoudan shite yaru**

_Par la lame de mon épée en un clin d'oeil. _

**Dancing at the place donna basho demo**

_Dansant à cet endroit, si un rythme s'élève,_

**RIZUMU wo umidaserya Happy na Life**

_Je peux mener n'importe où une vie heureuse._

**Dancing with your pace donna jidai demo**

_Dansant avec ton pas, accomode-toi_

**Zenryoku de ikanakya DAME SAMURAI**

_Ou tu seras traité de mauvais SAMURAI _

_**Hyaa !**_

**Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo**

_Dansant dans ta vie, lors de mon dernier jour,_

**Ongaku ga aru nara SHIAWASE da na**

_Je voudrais juste être avec ma musique._

**Dancing all your life sono koro ni wa**

_Dansant toute ta vie, avant que le jour ne vienne,_

**Dareshimo ga mitomeru**

_Tous le monde m'appelait_

**DANCING SAMURAI**

_Le DANCING SAMURAI _

_**Hyaa !**_

**Dancing in the night kono FUROA de**

_Dansant dans la nuit, dans ce monde ennuyeux,_

**RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen**

_Les hommes manquant de rythmes doivent être supprimés. (désolé) _

**Dancing all the night kono jidai ni**

_Dansant toute la nuit, dans cet âge pourri,_

**Ikusa wo maki okose HIRA SAMURAI**

_Faisons une vague de chaos, travailleur SAMURAI. _

**Itsunohi nika shinno SAMURAI**

_Un jour, je serai un vrai samurai._

**SAMURAI**

_SA-MU-RAI _

_**Harakire kisama~ !**_

_(suicide-toi dans l'honneur !)_

Voilà^^ à bientot pour la suite!


	12. Aisuru

Bonjour^^

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de « Sen no yoru wo koete » qui j'espère vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

Le titre de ce chapitre « **Aisuru** » veut dire « **aimer / être amoureux / adorer **»

* * *

Izuru était face à Hinamori Momo une de ses meilleures amies. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela? C'était vraiment incompréhensible.

La jeune femme quant à elle regardait fixement le jeune homme blond qu'elle aimait en secret depuis quelques temps déjà et malgré ses vaines tentatives, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela? Simplement parce qu'elle refusait l'idée qu'Izuru puisse aimer une autre personne qu'elle.

De plus il avait eu le toupet de lui présenter cet homme, Hisagi Shuuhei, presque sans aucune honte ni remords.

**-Je savais que tu viendrais Kira-kun. **_Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui._

-**Hinamori-chan, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. **_La supplia-t-il en faisant quelques pas incertains vers elle._

-**Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas! Tu m'as trahi! **_Cria-t-elle désespérée, serrant ses poings fermement._

-**Mais…de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je… **_tenta-t-il incrédule, s'arrêtant dans sa tentative de l'approcher._

_**-**_**Tu le sais très bien! **_Sanglota-t-elle en tombant à genoux sur le sol, levant ses mains pour cacher son visage de nouveau en larmes._

Izuru ne comprenait pas. Son amie avait toujours était gentille, attentionnée, adorable en somme. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais pas de cette façon, pas de la même façon qu'Hisagi-san était important à ses yeux.

Kira n'avait jamais cru qu'Hinamori puisse ressentir quelque chose de cet ordre à son égard. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était presque impossible que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, surtout une jeune femme aussi mignonne que l'était son amie.

S'il avait su, bête comme il l'était, il ne lui aurait jamais présenter l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était vraiment d'une imbécilité sans nom d'avoir fait un telle chose. C'est vrai, elle avait dû se sentir très mal, et lui qui était censé être son ami ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

Izuru s'avança et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, hésitant à la prendre dans ses bras dans le but d'essayer de la réconforter.

**-Je ne savais pas Hinamori-chan…Pardonne moi s'il te plait.** _Dit-il d'une voix douce, essayant de la calmer._

-**Pourquoi lui? Je pourrai te rendre tellement plus heureux**. _Affirma la jeune femme qui continuait à pleurer entre ses mains._

_-_**Tu es une jeune femme parfaite Hinamori-chan, mais j'aime Hisagi-san. **_Dit-il faiblement, détournant son visage du corps tremblant de son amie, se sentant moins que rien._

**-Tu pourrais essayer de sortir avec moi! Je suis sûre que tu changerais d'avis et que tu réussirait à m'aimer! **_S'exclama-t-elle attrapant les mains d'Izuru qui tourna la tête vers elle._

Elle le regarda les yeux brillant remplis d'espoir et cela fit horriblement mal à Kira qui se sentait tellement horrible de faire souffrir son amie de cette façon.

A ce moment le portable d'Izuru se mit à sonner dans sa poche.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de le prendre que déjà Hinamori s'était relevée et l'avait attrapé.

Elle regarda le nom inscrit sur l'écran et ensuite Kira qui s'était levé.

**-C'est ton cher Hisagi-san. **_Dit-elle en acceptant l'appel, portant l'appareil contre son oreille._

**-Kira? **_Demanda la voix inquiète de Shuuhei._

-**Non ce n'est pas Izuru-kun**. _Répondit Hinamori qui faisait signe à Kira de rester calme et silencieux._

-**Qui es tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec son portable? **_Questionna le tatoué, le ton de sa voix changeant pour être plus agressive._

-**On s'est vu à la bibliothèque cette après-midi tu ne te souviens pas de moi? Et il est avec mon ton cher Kira-kun. **_Déclara-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, affichant un petit sourire à l'attention du blondinet qui restait planté sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire._

-**Qu'est-ce que tu cherches espèce de… et qu'est-ce que vous fouttez sur la terrasse de votre lycée. **_Cria Shuuhei très en colère._

En effet Shuuhei trouvant le comportement plus qu'étrange de son petit ami à leur séparation en fin d'après-midi, il avait décidé de le surveiller.

Il avait donc suivit Izuru jusqu'ici. Il était entré dans l'enceinte du lycée en escaladant le mur d'enceinte et était à présent dans la cour.

**-Tu n'as qu'à venir nous rejoindre pour le savoir**. _Annonça-t-elle d'une voix très douce et inaudible pour Kira puis elle raccrocha._

Hisagi compasa un numéro et tout en courant vers les escaliers du bâtiment qui menaient à la terrasse du bâtiment il donna des instructions.

Hinamori se rapprocha d'Izuru qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna près du rebord, tout près du vide.

_-_**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Hinamori-chan? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hisagi-san disait? **_Demanda Izuru paniqué, sa voix chevrotante, son corps tremblant. _

Juste à ce moment, Hisagi déboula des escaliers à la fois l'air troublé et furieux.

**-Hisagi-san! **_Appela Kira qui se demandait s'il fallait qu'il soit soulagé ou non de sa présence._

**-Kira vient vers moi! **_Ordonna Hisagi d'une voix rauque en lui faisant signe de la main de venir le rejoindre tout en regardant Hinamori d'un air suspicieux._

Cependant Izuru ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement pour se dégager de la jeune femme qui s'était accrochée fermement à son bras.

**-Kira-kun reste avec moi!**_Cria la petite brunette en attirant Kira plus proche du vide._

Hisagi qui avait entamé une tentative d'approche se stoppa net, observant la scène horrible qui pourrait arriver s'il essayait d'intervenir trop brusquement.

Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Mais comment?

Alors que Shuuhei regardait le visage apeuré de son petit ami, il sentit une vive colère à l'attention de la jeune femme qui lui faisait subir ça.

Ils restèrent en chien de faïence durant quelques minutes, s'observant les uns les autres.

**-Je veux que tu t'excuses et que tu me cèdes Kira-kun**_**! **__Ordonna Hinamori à l'attention de Shuuhei alors qu'elle resserrait son emprise sur le bras du blondinet qui gesticula un peu pour tenter de se dégager._

_-_**Putain sale gamine tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite! La seule chose que tu mérites d'avoir c'est une camisole de force! **_Grogna méchament le brun, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême._

Hinamori écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il osait lui répondre ainsi alors qu'elle souffrait à cause de lui! Lui qui lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**-Jamais! Tu m'entends! Jamais je ne te laisserai Kira! JE suis celui qu'il aime et qu'il l'aime en retour! Toi tu n'es qu'une petite égoïste qui ne voit même pas qu'elle est entrain de lui faire du mal!** _Gueula Shuuhei en s'approchant, reprenant son courage à deux mains, sentant le vibreur de son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans._

Hinamori regarda tour à tour celui qu'elle aimait et celui qu'elle détestait profondément et se mit à sourire.

**-Si tu ne me le cède pas je l'emmène avec moi**_**! **__Déclara-t-elle calmement en souriant et sans qu'Hisagi n'ait le temps de réagir Hinamori entraîna Kira avec elle dans sa chute par-dessus le rebord de la terrasse._

* * *

Après le baiser que lui avait donné Ichigo, Ulquiorra s'était doucement écarté, s'était excusé et était partit prendre l'air dans l'immense jardin japonais de la résidence.

Cela faisait bien presque 1heure qu'il y était et c'était seulement maintenant que le rouquin prenait sur lui pour aller le rejoindre.

Il sortit par la porte coulissante de la salle de thé et remarqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans le kiosque en bois au milieu du jardin, accoudé à la rambarde.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'avançait vers lui pour le retrouver, car il ne bougea pas quand Ichigo arriva à côté de lui et qu'il prit la même position que lui.

**-Ulquiorra. **_Appela-t-il doucement._

**-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Ichigo**_**? **__Demanda le jeune Schiffer de but en blanc, tournant son visage vers celui de son ami, ce qui déstabilisa le rouquin qui rougit instantanément_.

**-Je… Oui. **_Hésita-t-il à avouer en soupirant._

**-Pourquoi? **_Questionna le jeune homme aux yeux verts._

Ichigo aurait pu se mettre à rire si la situation n'avait pas était aussi importante.

L'expression d'incompréhension qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Ulquiorra, et cet air de parfaite innocence qu'affichait son visage en cet instant était vraiment craquante à ses yeux, ça et le fait que son ami n'est pas l'air choqué par le fait de sa déclaration mais plutôt par le fait que cela puisse être étrange qu'il soit amoureux de lui.

**-Je ne sais pas s'il y a une cause à ça**. _Répondit Ichigo s'adossant à la rambarde en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, ses yeux toujours entrain d'observer le visage d'Ulquiorra. _**Je t'aime tout simplement. **_Avoua-t-il en souriant sereinement, les traits de son visage complètement détendu._

Ulquiorra ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait été surpris du baiser mais cette déclaration beaucoup plus.

Il aimait lui aussi beaucoup Ichigo, mais de quelle manière? Comment savoir si ce qu'il ressentait était un sentiment d'amitié ou un sentiment d'amour?

Il était heureux de pouvoir du temps avec le jeune homme roux. Il aimait son caractère franc, dynamique, ouvert et dévoué. Il le trouvait beau et gentil et son baiser avait réussit à le perturber un peu.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il éprouvait pour son ami, il se mit à penser à un autre jeune homme, un homme un peu plus âgé au caractère explosif.

Il essaya de comparer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir quand il était avec Ichigo ou avec Grimmjow.

Il se dit qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec le rouquin. Il avait le même âge après tout et puis lui n'avait pas couché avec son horrible belle-mère.

**-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'essayer de sortir avec moi Ulquiorra? **_Se risqua à demander rapidement Ichigo, plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de l'autre jeune homme._

-**Je ne suis pas certain d'éprouver la même chose que toi. **_Répondit le jeune Schiffer de sa voix habituellement froide._

**-Je sais mais on pourrait au moins essayer. A moins que tu n'en ai pas du tout envie. **_Soupira tristement le rouquin en se redressant._

**-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie ou non mais je veux bien essayer**. _Répondit Ulquiorra qui cherchait à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami._

Ichigo faillit en perdre l'équilibre tellement la réponse d'Ulquiorra l'avait surprise.

Le jeune Schiffer quant à lui regardait le visage pratiquement béat de son maintenant petit-ami, et ses yeux pétillants, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement malgré le sentiment étrange de remords qui l'envahit et le pincement qu'il ressentit dans sa cage thoracique en pensant soudainement à Grimmjow.

* * *

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop ennuyeux

Je suis désolée pour les fans d'Hinamori je l'ai vraiment pas arrangé en la faisant passer pour une folle suicidaire! Milles excuses!

Je suis vraiment méchante avec elle et accessoirement avec les autres.

Hum sinon j'espère que c'est pas trop guimauve ce n'est pas mon intention de faire de cette histoire quelque chose de trop dégoulinant -_- mais bon romance vouloir, romance avoir ^^'

Et pour les fans de GrimmUlqui ne vous en fait pas, cette fanfiction est toujours dédié à ce couple ^^


End file.
